Fresas y funerales
by aurori-chan
Summary: Discuten. Pelean. Se gritan. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ambos saben que si no estuviesen en continua disputa las cosas no serían tan divertidas. Treinta momentos Ichiruki, siguiendo la tabla de la comunidad "30 Vicios". Último vicio: disfraz ¡TABLA COMPLETA!
1. Vergüenza

Bueno, ésta es mi primera incursión por la sección de Bleach. Como habréis podido comprobar la historia estará compuesta por 30 viñetas, basadas en el reto que ofrece LiveJournal desde la comunidad "30vicios". Si tenéis interés por visitar mi tabla desde allí soy aurori1. Bueno, a lo que iba; estas viñetas son individuales, así que se pueden leer sin ningún orden concreto. Todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Por cierto, los comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas. Y sin más, espero que os guste. Nos vemos.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #3 - Vergüenza

**Número de palabras:** 511

**Resumen:** "Ichigo es un hombre firme, siempre y cuando Rukia no esté delante "

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**"Vergüenza"**

Ichigo, tumbado en el suelo, dejaba pasar el tiempo sin mover ni un dedo. Aunque siendo sinceros tampoco había mucho que hacer… Las tardes como aquellas, calurosas y aburridas, eran de lo peor que se podía echar a la cara. En cambio Rukia parecía estar revolucionada. Revoloteaba por su habitación, sacando y reorganizando cajas del armario. El muchacho maldijo el momento en el que le había dado su permiso para que hiciese lo que quisiese con su guardarropa.

– ¿No puedes estarte quieta, joder? – inquirió mientras dejaba escapar un bufido. Como resultaba evidente fue totalmente ignorado. El chico estiró las piernas y se colocó los brazos bajo la cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño, como siempre, siguió a la muchacha con la mirada. Le ponía tan nervioso… ¿Por qué no podía parar un poco?

Ajena a su crispación pasó por delante suya con una montaña de mantas entre manos. De repente los ojos del joven se apartaron instantáneamente de la ropa de cama y se dirigieron a otro tipo de ropa… A la interior de Rukia, para más señas.

En aquel preciso instante entendió el por qué del comportamiento de Kon al caminar por su lado una chica que llevara las piernas descubiertas. Desde ahí abajo tenía una perfecta panorámica de lo que escondía esa falda de tablas que usaba para ir al instituto. Y a decir verdad la visión no es que le desagradara demasiado.

Él se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez el típico "no mires". Pero sus ojos no estaban muy por la labor y la fiesta que tenían montada en su interior sus malditas hormonas tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

– ¡Eh! – chilló la chica, sacándole de sus pensamientos –. ¡Te estoy hablando! – gritó agarrando una caja que casi le doblaba la estatura.

De repente el estómago del muchacho se encogió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color que haría envidiar a cualquier tomate maduro. Tragó saliva un par de veces, y deseando parecer lo más natural posible, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por sonar indiferente.

– ¿Qué…? – preguntó a la par que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se levantaba poco a poco, procurando no establecer ningún contacto visual con ella.

– ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme las bragas y ayudarme a subir esto, Ichigo? – dijo señalando la parte más alta del armario. Esa frase sentó al adolescente como una patada en el estómago. Definitivamente su fama de "tío firme" se había ido la porra. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer articuló la primera frase estúpida que se le vino a la cabeza.

– Eso te pasa por ser tan enana… – respondió en un vago intento de recuperar su orgullo.

– Cállate, mirón.

_Touché. _Un poco más tarde Ichigo era el que estaba ordenando la habitación en lugar de Rukia. Sin embargo él no protestó. Y aunque hubiese querido hacerlo la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo no se lo habría permitido. Al fin y al cabo ése era el precio que debía pagar por pasarse más de diez minutos contemplando su ropa interior. _Lástima._


	2. Ego

¡Hola! Sólo tengo que agradecer vuestros amables comentarios. ¡No me esperaba recibir tantos! En fin, muchísimas gracias.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #14 - Ego

**Número de palabras:** 517

**Resumen:** "Rukia no es ni será coqueta. Pero todos podemos tener nuestros arrebatos de vanidad. ¿O no?"

**Género:** Romance/¿Humor?

**"Ego"**

Mientras se abrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa del uniforme miró a Rukia de reojo. Ésta llevaba contemplando el reflejo de su figura proyectado en el espejo desde hacía ya media hora. Ichigo se sentó en la cama para observar más atentamente su extraña conducta.

Para ella, al contrario que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase, el aspecto físico era un tema que no le quitaba el sueño. No se maquillaba, no se esforzaba por conjuntar la ropa y tampoco acostumbraba en reparar en su peinado. Incluso solía tardar la mitad de tiempo que él en arreglarse para el instituto, y lo más curioso era que siempre tenía esa cuidada apariencia.

Sin embargo aquella mañana todo era diferente. Aunque intentase ocultarlo la morena parecía estar preocupada por el estado de su pelo y figura. No dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de sí misma y de poner muecas de desagrado.

– Oye, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó el estudiante intentado sonar algo menos malhumorado que de costumbre, a la par que se levantaba y empezaba a caminar en su dirección.

– Nada – contestó con un gruñido, mientras atusaba su falda de tablas.

– Si no ocurre nada, vamos. No quiero encontrarme con mi padre en la cocina – dijo tirándole de uno de sus delgados brazos.

– ¡Espera un segundo! – protestó insistentemente. Acto seguido hizo un inútil intento de zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

– No tenemos todo el día, llegaremos tarde al instituto – replicó, algo cansado por aquella estúpida discusión.

– Aún queda un cuarto de hora, vamos bien de tiempo. Además, tengo que cepillarme el pel… – quiso decir, mas fue interrumpida por un Ichigo que se había salido totalmente de sus casillas.

– ¡Que no! A ver si se te mete en la cabeza de una jodida vez que así estás bien. Hala, ¿se encuentra contenta ya la señorita? – ironizó, aparentemente enfadado, aunque en el fondo estuviese avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Él no era del tipo de personas que elogiaban a los demás, pero la situación le había obligado a hacer de tripas corazón. Y, para qué engañarnos, había mostrado lo que pensaba. No estaba dispuesto a que Rukia se convirtiese en una de esas desagradables personas que sólo se preocupaban por su apariencia. No era de esas, y aquello era algo que Ichigo sabía de sobra.

– Sí, lo estoy – respondió, burlona –. Vamos.

Entonces dejó todos los peines, cremas y demás potingues en la mesilla de noche más próxima a la cama del joven. Después, con una mueca alegre que incluso él pudo intuir, salió de la habitación.

El muchacho miró con el ceño fruncido la expresión altiva que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amiga.

– Maldita enana vanidosa… – murmuró para sí, sin poder evitar que una disimulada sonrisa se posesionara de sus labios. Al fin y al cabo cualquier persona necesitaba que ,al menos de vez en cuando, su ego estuviese bien alto…

… y Rukia, por muy Shinigami que fuera, _no era una excepción._


	3. Deseo

¡Hola! En primer lugar, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Nunca me esperé tantos. En segundo, debo decir que éste es el vicio que menos me gusta de todos los que he escrito. Por cierto, Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, todos los derechos para él.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #27 - Deseo

**Número de palabras:** 331

**Resumen:** "Ninguno de los dos conoce la razón por la que llegan siempre a ese punto. Lo único que saben es que lo desean. Y con eso basta."

**Género:** Romance

**Advertencias:** Sexo **implícito**

**"Deseo"**

Todo solía empezar con una de sus típicas discusiones. Más tarde un ligero contacto provocaba que una pequeña chipa saltase entre ambos. Ésta hacía que los gritos, de modo inexplicable, se convirtieran en miradas cargadas de significado y casi por arte de magia los reproches se transformaran en imperturbable silencio.

Irremediablemente sus labios se unían y sus manos decidían por voluntad propia vagar ansiosas por el cuerpo del otro. Poco a poco los besos pasaban de ser inocentes a demandantes y las caricias suaves y tímidas se tornaban intensas y atrevidas. A partir de aquel momento los jóvenes sabían de sobra que no había marcha atrás. Y aunque quisiesen que existiera resultaba imposible porque la pasión ya había hecho acto de presencia. Lo único a lo que se podía atender era a sus más profundos instintos. Después de todo éstos eran los que verdaderamente les servían de utilidad en aquel tipo de situaciones…

Acto seguido la ropa empezaba a desaparecer, así como la vergüenza. No había sitio para tonterías de tal tipo en aquel pequeño armario. Y las ganas de escuchar sus nombres en boca del otro se hacían más y más fuertes, al igual que la necesidad de reducir cualquier distancia que existiese entre los dos, por mínima que fuese.

Él sentía cómo sus uñas se le clavaban en la espalda y ella aquellos brazos fuertes rodeándole cálidamente. La única melodía que acompañaba al vaivén de ambos cuerpos era el sonido que producían unos jadeos entrecortados que se escapaban sin pedir permiso de sus gargantas; esa dulce sinfonía a la que ya se habían acostumbrado hacía bastante tiempo.

Entonces todo terminaba con húmedos besos, y más tarde el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación. Cuando la avidez de la que habían gozado hacía escasos instantes se marchaba solía ser sustituida por un intenso cansancio.

Aquellas noches en las que el deseo les hacía una visita Rukia nunca dormía sola. Y por eso se habían convertido en sus favoritas.


	4. Dolor

¡Hola a tods! Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de comentar. Siento no poderos responder uno por uno, pero estoy agotada y tengo una tortícolis de mil demonios. En fin, os dejo con uno de mis vicios favoritos . Todo pertenece a Tite Kubo, nada es mío.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #5 - Dolor

**Número de palabras:** 712

**Resumen:** "Ichigo estará contento siempre que ella se encuentre a su lado. Por eso está seguro de que un poco de dolor no va a acabar con su alegría"

**Género:** Romance/Más Romance

**"Dolor"**

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, y aún medio dormida cogió el despertador que descansaba sobre una de las mesillas de noche que adornaban el cuarto de Ichigo.

– Las dos de la tarde… – se dijo a sí misma en un susurro. Con un suspiro dejó de nuevo el reloj en su sitio.

Se había hecho, entre una cosa y otra, muy tarde. Pero lo cierto era que ambos necesitaban dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia habían estado despiertos en horas que ni ellos mismos conocían con exactitud.

Un sonrojo acudió al rostro de la chica al recordar lo que había pasado instantes atrás. Aún compartía cama con el muchacho, que seguía dormido, dándole la espalda.

La morena bajó la vista y descubrió que sólo llevaba su camiseta, que le quedaba casi como un camisón, mientras que él vestía únicamente los mismos vaqueros desgastados de por la noche.

Rukia no pudo evitar fijarse en su fuerte espalda. Los hombros anchos, la piel cálida que tan bien conocía… Y aquellas cicatrices que nunca habían atraído demasiado su atención. No hasta ese momento, claro está.

Arañazos, moratones y marcas de pasadas batallas se extendían por su dorso. Renji le explicó que las cicatrices significaban haber luchado hasta el final, y por tanto resultaban ser algo de lo que poder enorgullecerse. Qué tonterías decía el pelirrojo a veces. Tener "tatuada" la piel a base de dolor no debía ser algo muy agradable.

Dejando las palabras de su amigo de lado pasó suavemente un dedo por las múltiples heridas, casi con una caricia.

– ¿Qué coño haces, Rukia…? –inquirió él, somnoliento.

– ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto? – preguntó señalando una gran cicatriz que se extendía por sus hombros.

– ¿Qué más da? – respondió, molesto. Ichigo nunca se había caracterizado por despertarse de buen humor.

– ¿Cuándo? – repitió sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho. Ella quería saberlo, y no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

– Joder, ¿no te vas a quedar callada y dejarme dormir hasta que te lo diga?

– No – contestó con un gesto pícaro que él no pudo ver porque se tumbó boca abajo.

– Fue Kenpachi, una de las veces que me obligó a luchar contra él.

– ¿Y esto? – indicó un montón de cortes esparcidos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

– Mira que eres pesada… Me los hizo tu hermano cuando me metí para que no te llevara a la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Satisfecha? – contó mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, en un inútil intento por ignorarla. Rukia sonrió más abiertamente al escuchar sus palabras. Después de todo había luchado única y exclusivamente por ella.

– Eres… eres idiota. ¡Ni un gilipollas se dejaría herir! – exclamó, dándole un sonoro empellón a su espalda.

El muchacho simplemente cerró los ojos y se alegró. Sabía que aunque estuviese siendo insultado y golpeado aquella era su particular manera de darle las gracias. Rukia nunca había sido adicta a las palabras dulces. Ni él tampoco.

– ¡Además, yo no te pedí que lo hicieses! ¿Por qué se te metió eso en la cabeza? Te dije que me dejaras ir. Luego claro, es por mi culpa que el señorito se haya hecho daño, no te jode – replicó la chica sin dejar de tirarle de los pelos.

– ¡Y yo qué sé! Lo hice porque me dio la gana. Y ahora si no piensas callarte o dormirte, vete. Estoy agotado.

Rukia se tapó y quedó inmóvil, no sin antes volver a abrir la boca.

– No es por mi culpa – volvió a decir, esta vez con un tono algo más suave. Después él hizo un gesto con la mano que la Shinigami interpretó como un "Deja el tema y duerme de una puñetera vez" al que obedeció sin rechistar. Más tarde sonrió, avergonzada, y volvió a descansar, abrazada a su cuerpo.

El chico levantó una de sus grandes manos y le revolvió el pelo. Sabía de sobra que el único responsable de aquellas heridas era él. Aunque, sinceramente, le daba igual. Porque estaba seguro de que con tal de que ella estuviese a su lado, el dolor era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con creces. Y las cicatrices eran algo que acreditaban aquella decisión.


	5. Chocolate

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #17 - Chocolate

**Número de palabras:** 778

**Resumen:** "Siempre han odiado las tormentas. Pero si hay chocolate de por medio quizás empiecen a vivirlas de distinta forma…"

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: **emo!Ichigo (xD), cursilería por doquier.

**"Chocolate"**

Rukia abrió la puerta de la cocina y, como esperaba, se encontró con un decaído Ichigo. Éste estaba preparándose una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras miraba cabizbajo unos cuantos terrones de azúcar, esparcidos por la encimera. De tanto en cuando, daba un par de vueltas al líquido con una cucharilla de postre. Definitivamente, estaba deprimido. Y ella tampoco tenía fuerzas para intentar animarse, y menos aún teniéndole a su lado en ese estado de ánimo. Era demasiado difícil. Además, ese horrible clima tampoco ayudaba mucho...

El sepulcral silencio que invadía el comedor era únicamente roto por el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra los cristales de las ventanas. A través de ellas se podía distinguir un cielo cubierto de nubarrones oscuros que amenazaban que aquella tormenta no iba a remitir hasta pasados unos días.

La chica atravesó el umbral de la puerta con pasos sigilosos. Más tarde se sentó en una de las sillas que reposaban junto a la mesa que presidía la sala. El ambiente estaba tan cargado que si la tensión se solidificase podría ser cortada perfectamente con un cuchillo.

– Prepárame otro chocolate a mí también, Ichigo – rogó en voz baja.

Él, que parecía estar hipnotizado contemplando el caer del agua, dio un respingo y se dispuso a obedecer su petición.

– Vale.

Ella permaneció callada, hasta que no pudo soportar la incomodidad que se respiraba en la habitación.

– Qué raro que no esté tu familia aquí – murmuró, en un intento de romper el hielo.

– Mi padre está en la clínica, Yuzu en casa de una amiga suya y Karin en el entrenamiento de fútbol – respondió sin alterar ni una sola vez el tono carente de emoción que estaba empleando.

– ¿Fútbol? Pero si está lloviendo – preguntó, procurando sonar amable.

– Va al gimnasio de su colegio – contestó, aún evitando toparse con sus ojos violáceos. Acto seguido dejó ambas tazas en la mesa y se sentó en la silla más alejada de la de Rukia.

Ésta cogió la suya y removió el chocolate, intentando diluirlo un poco. El olor dulzón que despedía era exquisito. En cualquier otro momento habría hecho una juerga anunciando lo delicioso que parecía ser, pero en aquel instante no se encontraba de humor.

El joven dio mecánicamente un par de vueltas más a su chocolate, aún intacto. Resultaba indiscutible afirmar que ése no era el Ichigo que conocía. Y tampoco el que le gustaba.

Al levantar la cabeza y ver su afligido rostro algo se removió en su interior. Algo que dolía. La culpabilidad. Culpabilidad por no intentar nada, por permitir que la tristeza se apoderase de él. Y también de ella. Pero inmediatamente, al sumergirse en sus ojos castaños, supo que nunca más volvería a dejar que ese sentimiento tan amargo le atacase.

– He oído decir que el chocolate anima. Venga, a ver quién se bebe antes el suyo – propuso con una mirada cálida.

– No me apetece.

Rukia, tras analizar la situación, estaba segura de que, al contrario que la mayoría de la gente normal, con Ichigo las buenas palabras o la amabilidad no servían de nada. Así que habría que recurrir al "método infalible".

– ¡Oh! . ¡No me digas que Kurosaki-kun tiene miedo de perder contra mí! Qué decepción, nunca creí que sería tan cobarde… Además, siendo una taza de chocolate de nada… Pero pobre, su delicado estómago de señorita no se lo permite –le desafió, adoptando aquel tono de voz que tantísimo odiaba.

Rukia le dedicó una mirada traviesa, que fue acompañada por una sonrisa socarrona. Él alzó la cabeza y se llevó la taza a los labios. Sí, definitivamente su plan había funcionado.

– Muerde el polvo, enana – sentenció, mientras fruncía el ceño.

– No estés tan seguro, Kurosaki-kun – repuso, observándole altaneramente. Acto seguido alzaron sus chocolates y de un sorbo dejaron las dos tazas vacías, casi a la vez.

– ¡¡He ganado!! – gritaron en perfecta sincronía, golpeando la mesa con la mano que les quedaba libre.

Después un silencio se posesionó de nuevo de la habitación. Sin embargo éste era un silencio cómodo, agradable. Ambos contemplaron el rostro del contrario repleto de chocolate y no pudieron evitar empezar a reír a carcajadas, que rompían de golpe todo el sigilo en el que se habían sumergido.

– ¡Estas ridículo, niñato! – exclamó señalando sus labios, ahora oscuros.

– No soy el único – contestó con una sonrisa, que alegró de sobremanera a la Kuchiki.

El Ichigo de siempre había vuelto, y además éste tuvo que reconocer que Rukia tenía razón. El chocolate ayudaba a subir los ánimos. Y más si se tomaba junto a alguien tan especial.


	6. Infierno

Últimamente estoy bastante inspirada, así que os dejo otro vicio. Recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, todo pertenece a Tite Kubo. Por cierto, cualquier crítica constructiva, sugerencia o comentario será muy bien recibido. Espero que os guste :).

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** # 29 - Infierno

**Número de palabras:** 381

**Resumen:** "Todos tenemos nuestros motivos por los que seguir viviendo. Ichigo también tenía sus objetivos, sólo que él era incapaz de cumplirlos. Pero todo cambió con su llegada. Por fortuna"

**Género:** Romance/¿Drama?

**"Infierno"**

Se despertaba e iba al instituto. Llegaba a casa. Pasadas unas horas hacía sus tareas y estudiaba. Más tarde veía a gente inocente sufrir por culpa de Hollows. Por último, cuando el dolor y la impotencia causada por no poder salvarles se disipaban, se iba a la cama. A la mañana siguiente todo era igual. Y a la que le seguía, más de lo mismo…

Cuando pensaba en ello lo pasaba francamente mal, así que intentaba reparar en aquellas circunstancias lo mínimo posible. Después de todo sus huesos ya se habían acostumbrado a ese infierno. Un infierno el que la mayoría de sus conocidos y amigos estaban sumergidos. La rutina.

Ichigo era consciente de que había gente a la que le agradaba hacer siempre lo mismo, puesto que a algunos les bastaba con tener sus casas impecables, mientras que otros tantos existían para pasarlo bien. Pero él no estaba conforme del todo con su vida. El muchacho no era capaz de seguir el camino que le conduciría a su propia felicidad: la felicidad ajena.

Por más que se esforzaba en proteger a sus amigos y familiares, por más que entrenaba y empleaba todo su coraje para que la desgracia no les afectase, era inútil. No podía hacer nada.

Y las cosas, inevitablemente, seguían su curso. Los espíritus vagaban atormentados, y la herida situada en un recóndito lugar de su pecho se hacía cada vez más y más profunda, de forma casi irremediable.

Sin embargo, en uno de aquellos desesperados días en los que el corazón de Ichigo no parecía poder aguantar y estaba a punto de desgarrarse por completo, hubo algo que hizo que la hemorragia cesara de inmediato. Ese algo, que resultó ser una chica bajita y malhumorada, le dio poder, fortaleza y la capacidad de proteger a sus seres queridos. Pero sobretodo le puso en bandeja una posibilidad aún más fascinante: salir de su muerte en vida. Ella cambió su mundo; hizo que cada día se tornase divertido y especial. Digno de recordar. Rukia consiguió que, entre entretenidas discusiones e insultos cargados de cariño, el chico se apartara de su fuerte sufrimiento.

Porque aunque el infierno estaba plagado de demonios, por allí se coló un ángel. El mismo ángel que convirtió ese averno en un pedazo de cielo.


	7. Límite

¡Hola a todos y todas! Bien, he vuelto, esta vez con "Límite". Todo es de Tite Kubo, Bleach obviamente no me pertenece.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #1 - Límite

**Número de palabras:** 668

**Resumen:** "De nuevo están juntos. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de una pequeña –y desagradable– diferencia: no pueden dormir en la misma habitación."

**Género:** Romance

**"Límite"**

– Es tarde, necesitas descansar.

Tras decir esas palabras, dio un par de vueltas en su nueva cama, con resultados inútiles. Por más que se ordenara una y otra vez quedar profundamente sosegada no lo conseguía. En aquella habitación hacía un calor insufrible, se filtraba la luz procedente de una de las farolas de la calle y se escuchaban las respiraciones, lentas y pausadas, de Yuzu y Karin. Sin embargo ésa no era la causa por la que se mantenía despierta. El motivo por el que no podía dormir era, simple y llanamente, que echaba en falta la habitación de cierto muchacho de cabellos anaranjados. Y para qué negarlo, también lo extrañaba a él.

– Duérmete de una jodida vez.

Se impuso a sí mismo Ichigo, con nula utilidad. Aquel mandato únicamente le sirvió para desvelarse aún más. Definitivamente, tampoco podía dormir. Aunque le costase admitirlo aquella primera noche tras el rescate de Rukia no era para nada divertida si ésta no se encontraba en su armario. Porque estaban en la misma casa, en la misma planta, pero no en la misma habitación. Y eso no le agradaba. En absoluto. Así que tras unos cuantos e interminables minutos de profunda reflexión, en los que tuvo una dura lucha contra su enorme cabezonería, se levantó de su cama.

La chica, con pasos sigilosos, atravesó la habitación. Apenas había pensado acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que le dictaban sus más profundos instintos, y éstos decían que salir de allí era una prioridad. En ellos recaía toda la culpa.

Poco a poco abrió la puerta del diminuto dormitorio y, como siempre, se encontró con el pequeño pasillo que separaba su nuevo cuarto del de Ichigo. En otra ocasión lo habría recorrido sin pudor alguno, pero en aquellos instantes se le hacía increíblemente complicado. De repente un chirrido alarmó a la morena.

La entrada de la habitación de su compañero se estaba abriendo. No tardó mucho en asomarse y caminar hasta el centro del pasillo, quedando justo delante de la pequeña Shinigami. Ichigo parecía haber tomado la misma decisión que ella.

Quedaron uno en frente del otro, y durante una larga pausa se miraron fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué pretexto soltar para justificar sus actos. No era propio de ninguno de los dos decir "quiero dormir contigo" o "quédate en mi armario", así que no lo hicieron.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó molesto el muchacho, en un pésimo intento de romper el hielo.

– Iba al servicio – mintió, señalando el pequeño aseo situado en frente del dormitorio del chico, a la vez que se acercaba a él –. ¿Y tú? . ¿A dónde ibas?

– A la cocina. Tenía hambre – se excusó, mientras empezaba a alejarse de ella, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras que conducían a la planta más baja.

Rukia, en cambio, se quedó delante del cuarto de baño, inmóvil como una estatua. Acto seguido un silencio digno de velatorio inundó el pasillo.

Ambos sabían muy bien lo que querían, pero había una especie de barrera entre ellos, construida a base de ladrillos de orgullo y reforzada con una mezcla de timidez y vergüenza, que impedía que pudiesen acercarse.

La situación se prolongó durante incómodos segundos, hasta que Ichigo decidió que lo mejor sería acabar de una vez con aquella maldita molestia. Las barreras nunca le habían agradado demasiado.

Sin mirarle a los ojos, y sonrojado como nunca antes lo había estado, recorrió el pasillo lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus largas piernas. Agarró uno de sus delgados brazos y casi de un tirón la arrastró hasta su habitación.

– ¡¿Qué te pas…?! – inquirió, sorprendida por su repentina reacción.

– A la mierda los límites – respondió él, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

La chica sonrió complacida. Por una vez el idiota de Ichigo tenía razón. Los límites sólo existían para dos cosas: molestar y ser rotos.

Personalmente, ellos preferían la segunda opción.


	8. Dinero

¡Hola a todos y todas! Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews y alerts, y también por los favs. En resumen, agradezco un montón vuestro apoyo. ¡Sois geniales! Y ahora os dejo con el octavo vicio. Es el más cortito de todos, pero a partir de unas cuantas entregas dejaré un par de vicios que rondan las mil palabras. Aviso para la gente que me los pide más largos XD.**  
**

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**  
Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #22 - Dinero.

**Número de palabras:** 244

**Resumen:** "Cuando se dio cuenta de que a su lado sonreía instintivamente aprendió que el dinero no era más que una idiotez".

**Género:** Romance

**"Dinero"**

Woody Allen decía que el dinero no daba la felicidad, pero producía una sensación tan parecida que sólo un auténtico especialista podría reconocer la diferencia. Rukia estaba segura de que ella era una de aquellas personas, ya que desde que conoció a cierto muchacho de cabellos naranjas esa distinción de la que hablaba el director de cine se hacía más y más notable.

Con Byakuya degustaba los mejores manjares. Con Ichigo engullía cualquier plato preparado en diez minutos.

Con Byakuya podía mantener serias e interesantes conversaciones. Con Ichigo interminables y acaloradas discusiones.

Con Byakuya era una dama refinada y respetada. Con Ichigo una chica como otra cualquiera.

Con Byakuya debía usar palabras calculadas de antemano y frases de lo más coherentes. Con Ichigo solía hablar como le viniese en gana, sin ninguna censura de por medio.

Con Byakuya tenía asegurada una vida próspera y tranquila. Con Ichigo una impredecible y llena de sorpresas.

Si preguntáramos a cualquier persona _sensata_ seguramente escogería estar con Byakuya. Sin embargo a la morena le gustaba comer rápido, adoraba discutir, le encantaba hacer y decir lo primero que se pasaba por la cabeza y le fascinaba no saber lo que iba a pasar el día siguiente. Por eso Rukia prefería vivir con el Shinigami sustituto.

Porque, además de todas las razones citadas anteriormente, con él era capaz hacer cosas que con su hermano no podría ni en un millón de años. Cosas como, por ejemplo, ser verdaderamente feliz.


	9. Tabaco

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sois muy amables. Ahora os dejo el vicio. No os quejaréis, estoy actualizando todo lo rápido que puedo xD. Quizá la viñeta de hoy os resulte un poco sencilla, y a lo mejor sosa, pero personalmente tiene un "no sé qué" que me agrada. Lo dejo a vuestro juicio. Toda crítica constructiva, sugerencia o review será bien recibida.

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**  
Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #18 - Tabaco.

**Número de palabras:** 334  
**  
Resumen: **"Para Ichigo el tabaco únicamente era el sustituto de su mayor vicio".

**Género:** Romance

**"Tabaco"**

_"Sólo uno más"_ solía decir cuando el cigarrillo que supuestamente sería el último llegaba a su fin. Entonces, llevado por la urgencia de sentir el tacto de otro cigarro en los labios, abría de nuevo la cajetilla de tabaco. Más tarde, cuando éste se acababa, cogía uno más. Y, según pasaban las horas, el paquete se iba volviendo cada vez más ligero. De ese modo, al acabar el día y el sueño vencer al muchacho, ya no quedaba nada.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente que, si su padre o sus hermanas conocieran la existencia de aquel vicio que había adquirido recientemente, se enfadarían bastante. De todas formas, teniendo una familia que se dedicaba a la medicina, esa repulsión hacia el tabaco y sus derivados era bastante lógica.

Pero a él, a pesar de ser consciente de las desventajas de aquel mal hábito, le resultaba imposible dejarlo. Fumar era la única actividad que le ayudaba a olvidarse ligeramente de su ausencia. Y así, entre cigarrillos a escondidas y caladas furtivas, la vida continuaba no tan bien como le gustaría al muchacho.

Sin embargo, cuando oía aquellos pasos ligeros y rápidos subiendo las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto, cualquier gana de fumar se desvanecía a una impresionante velocidad. De repente una intensa alegría se apoderaba de todo su ser y, de forma casi instintiva, tiraba el paquete de tabaco a la basura. Si descubría su pequeño secreto no se lo tomaría demasiado bien.

Después de todo, Ichigo sabía de sobra que ya no necesitaría durante muchísimo tiempo aquellos cigarrillos. Porque fumar era una costumbre ideada únicamente para sustituir a otra necesidad aún más fuerte: Rukia.

Sí, su adicción tenía nombre propio. Y, para deleite del chico, ésta acababa de entrar en su habitación con una sonrisa y un travieso "hola".

– Soy un drogadicto – murmuró para sí, no sin antes abrazarla tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus brazos. Definitivamente, sería imposible desengancharse. Aunque, siendo sinceros, eso era algo que Ichigo nunca se había planteado.


	10. Medicina

Pues eso, otro vicio. Espero que os guste. Todo pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #4 - Medicina

**Número de palabras:** 856  
**  
Resumen:** "Definitivamente, Rukia odia estar enferma."

**Género:** Romance

**"Medicina"**

Con un bufido se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al armario, en busca y captura de otra caja de pañuelos. Cuando, tras esquivar varias avalanchas de mantas y demás ropa de cama, tuvo en su poder los ansiados pañuelos, se aproximó a su cama. Cama de la que, por cierto, Rukia se había hecho dueña provisionalmente.

– ¡Ya era hora! Dámelos de una vez – ordenó la chica, señalándole con el dedo de manera no muy amable.

Gracias a sus poco educadas imposiciones surgió en la cabeza de Ichigo la idea de ser él el que la fastidiara un poco, al contrario que la mayoría de veces, en las que solía salir perdiendo.

Entonces le lanzó una mirada que fue acompañada por una sonrisa llena de burla y sorna, y se sentó en el colchón, dándole la espalda.

– ¡Ichigo! ¿Estás sordo o qué? Pásamelos – repitió, esta ocasión poniéndole mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

– Llevas en mi casa dos años. ¿Aún no has aprendido la forma correcta de pedir las cosas? – preguntó, irónico. Quería ver su orgullo ligeramente rebajado. Además, sería divertido oír de sus labios un "por favor".

– ¡No me vengas ahora con eso, cabeza de mandarina! ¡Sabes muy bien que los necesito! – protestó, mientras intentaba arrebatarle los pañuelos a Ichigo, tarea que se hizo imposible ya que éste los levantaba a una altura que ella ni de broma podía alcanzar.

– Son sólo dos palabras, joder. ¿Tanto te cuesta? – inquirió, y después frunció el ceño, como siempre. Ella estornudó con fuerza, a la par que le lanzaba al muchacho una mirada febril, que interpretó como una súplica. Definitivamente, Rukia rogaba de una forma muy extraña –. Bueno, toma – le tendió la caja, sin mucha delicadeza –. Te la doy porque me das pena.

– No quiero tu lástima, idiota – respondió malhumorada, sonándose con fuerza la nariz.

– Pero sí la caja de pañuelos, ¿verdad? – interrogó, y tras acomodarse en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, arqueó una ceja, mordaz.

– Cállate – dijo, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre. Él simplemente cogió el termómetro que descansaba en su escritorio y lo acercó a la boca de la chica –. ¿Para qué se utiliza eso?

– Para medirte la temperatura – contestó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

– Vaya tontería. No pienso ponérmelo, ya sé que tengo fiebre – cogió una de las manos de Kurosaki y la guió hasta su frente, haciendo que éste se diera cuenta de lo intensa que era la gripe que padecía.

– Ya veo que estás enferma, pero esto se usa para saber exactamente cuánta fiebre tienes – batalló contra la chica, en pos de introducir el termómetro en su boca. Sin embargo no sirvió de nada. Después de intentarlo una y otra vez, con resultados nulos, decidió que habría que recurrir a métodos más… "_drástico_s".

Agarró con fuerza su mentón y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se aproximó a sus finos y delicados labios. Se acercó poco a poco, hasta que ambas respiraciones se entremezclaron, al igual que lo hicieron sus ojos. De manera casi instintiva, aquel acercamiento dio paso a un sutil roce, que, instantes más tarde, fue consecuencia de la aparición de un intenso contacto entre ambos muchachos.

No obstante el beso no se alargó durante mucho más tiempo, ya que Rukia le empujó rápidamente.

– ¿¡Pero qué haces, Ichigo!? ¿Acaso no ves que te voy a pegar la grip…? – quiso decir, más fue acallada por él, que le metió el termómetro en la boca sin ninguna contemplación. Acto seguido, sonrió para sí, orgulloso de que su plan hubiera funcionado.

– Treinta y nueve grados – leyó en el aparato, esta vez empleando su tono de voz más neutral –. Genial, mañana me quedaré en casa – ironizó.

– Tú te lo has buscado – contestó ella, aún avergonzada. Entonces cruzó ambos brazos a la altura del pecho y arrugó la nariz, altiva.

– Bah, mejor. Total, mañana tengo un examen y no he estudiado por tu culpa. Es justo que me sirvas como excusa – explicó, algo burlón. Rukia le miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

– ¡Piérdete un rato, Ichigo! – exclamó, mientras le daba una patada, que no le hizo ningún daño debido a que la chica no estaba en uno de sus mejores días.

– Lo que tú digas – alegó él, adoptando el tono más sarcástico que su voz le permitía usar. Posteriormente, tras comprobar el estado de ánimo de la Shinigami, se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando los antebrazos en el colchón y la besó de nuevo, con más avidez que minutos atrás.

Mas esa vez Rukia no se resistió, ya que sabía muy bien que de nada servirían las pastillas o los pañuelos de papel contra él. Al fin y al cabo, Ichigo se había convertido en la única enfermedad a la que aún no se lograba inmunizar. Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, debía reconocer que también se había transformado en la cura para todos sus males.


	11. Violencia

Pues nada, ya estoy de vuelta otra vez. Me sorprende lo rápido que estoy actualizando, la verdad. Que sepáis que ya tengo hasta el vicio número dieciséis escrito, pero subo cada vez que termino uno. Este vicio es uno de mis favoritos, espero que os guste. ¡Y por cierto! Es la primera vez que escribo de Byakuya y me gustaría saber opiniones acerca de si está IC o no. Agradecería vuestra sinceridad.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia. En el vicio se podría decir que los protagonistas son Byakuya e Ichigo, pero fundamentalmente es Ichiruki.

**Tema:** #21 - Violencia

**Número de palabras:** 1343

**Resumen:** "Ichigo no entendía por qué algunos hombres odiaban a sus cuñados hasta que conoció a Byakuya"

**Género:** Romance

**"Violencia"**

El siempre frío Byakuya se llevó su taza de té a los labios y bebió con tremenda elegancia un sorbo. Ichigo imitó su gesto, pero ni de lejos llegó a igualar la finura de la que estaban dotados sus movimientos. El muchacho tuvo que reconocer que a su lado se veía como el ser más maleducado y vulgar de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Ignorando ese hecho, dirigió su vista al exterior de la mansión Kuchiki. Renji y Rukia se encontraban sentados en el césped del jardín. Abarai palmeaba la espalda de la pequeña Shinigami, en señal de consuelo. Ésta sólo observaba con sumo respeto a su hermano y le miraba a él con una expresión que claramente decía "no metas la pata".

Ichigo intentó apartar de su mente aquella imagen, ya que le ponía aún más nervioso. Aunque, a decir verdad, la situación era tensa en su totalidad. Estaba seguro de que el motivo por el que el Kuchiki mayor le había reunido era que se había enterado de que Rukia y él eran _más que amigos_. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nada bueno se le avecinaba.

Si ese tío detestaba que mantuvieran una simple relación de amistad… ¿cómo se tomaría que desde hacía unos cuantos meses invertían su tiempo en actividades más interesantes que discutir?

No quiso imaginárselo antes de tiempo, aunque tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque sintió que Byakuya le había lanzado una feroz mirada. A él no le quedó más remedio que responderla haciendo uso de su coraje, que tras ese "primer ataque" resultaba estar bastante resentido.

La batalla había comenzado.

– Supongo que te preguntarás el por qué de mi llamada – hizo una pausa para carraspear un par de veces. Kurosaki asintió con la cabeza, instándole a proseguir –. Bien, anteayer oí de labios de la teniente Rangiku comentarios demasiado – pareció dudar durante escasos instantes a cerca de qué palabras emplear –… fuera de lugar que os involucraban a Rukia y a ti. Decidí ignorarlos; es bien sabida por todos su afición al sake – de nuevo intercambió con él una mirada arrogante, que le sacó de quicio. Más tarde saboreó un poco más de té, con expresión altiva –. Un par de horas después escuché a Ukitake y Shunsui pronunciar afirmaciones similares a las suyas.

Ichigo puso sus ojos castaños sobre aquellos que parecían de hielo y, con el ceño fruncido, chasqueó la lengua. Aquella enorme soberbia provocaba que le sudaran las manos, y su imperturbable y monótono voz le ponía nervioso de sobremanera. Desde fuera Renji le hacía señas para que no explotara y se serenara, mas sus advertencias no sirvieron de nada, puesto que el chico perdió su erguida postura y adoptó su habitual rostro malhumorado.

– Ve al grano – ordenó en tono grave, ganándose así una mueca de desaprobación por parte de Rukia.

– Si estuviera en tu lugar hablaría más respetuosamente – repuso, sin alterar ni una sola vez su gélida expresión. El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior. De nada servía comportarse de esa forma con él; sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Además, sabía que si perdía la compostura la pequeña Shinigami no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en muchísimo tiempo, de modo que se mantuvo callado, y le hizo un gesto para que continuara –. Mejor así. Ahora dime, ¿son ciertos esos rumores? – inquirió, esta vez dejando la taza en la mesa de un golpe.

Su gesto seguía impasible, pero su cuerpo parecía estar en continua tensión, dispuesto a lanzarse a su cuello si respiraba con más intensidad de la normal.

Ichigo tragó saliva tan fuerte que estuvo seguro de que Byakuya le había oído a la perfección. Luchó ante las ganas de sonrojarse – no era ése el momento más adecuado para hacerlo –, y suspiró profundamente, dispuesto a hablar.

– Sí.

– Ya veo – murmuró, haciendo enorme presión en su papeleo con una lujosa pluma. El chico temió por su vida. ¿Acabo pensaba clavársela en la yugular? –. Y bien, ¿por qué estúpida razón crees que podrías mantener una relación de ese tipo con ella? – entrelazó sus manos y las puso a la altura de la barbilla, mientras le miraba con tremenda seriedad. Ichigo no sabía dónde meterse; estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragase.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó, a la par que arrugaba la nariz. Byakuya arqueó una ceja, dándole a entender la respuesta. Una respuesta que, por cierto, no agradó mucho al adolescente – Estoy con Rukia porque – se quedó mudo, pensando en qué palabras decir para no sonar como un verdadero idiota –… ambos lo necesitamos – concluyó, con un hilillo de voz. Un vergonzoso color rosado hizo acto de presencia, apoderándose de sus mejillas, y no pudo hacer más que maldecir en silencio. ¡Qué cosas tenía que hacer y decir por esa enana de mierda!

– Ése no es motivo suficiente para justificar que la unión de un simple humano y una Shinigami funcionara.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? A Rukia le encanta la Tierra, y a mí no me supone ningún problema pasar unos meses en la Sociedad de Almas. Hace un tiempo acordamos que estaríamos medio año en cada lugar – explicó, intentado dar una imagen serena.

– Es una Kuchiki. Pertenece a la nobleza, por lo tanto debe casarse con otro noble, no con alguien de tu calaña.

El hecho de imaginarse las palabras de Byakuya llevadas a la práctica hizo que su sangre empezara a hervir y su estómago se revolviera. Imágenes de una infeliz Rukia comprometida de por vida con una persona a la que no amaba pasaron a toda velocidad por su cabeza, y provocaron que perdiera el control otra vez, en contra de su voluntad.

– ¿De qué coño servirá que se case con un asqueroso _snob_ al que no quiera ver ni en pintura? ¡¿Qué pasa, acaso quieres volver a tratarla como antes?! – el muchacho parecía estar fuera de sí, mas el Kuchiki ni se inmutó ante su enfado.

El chico respiró hondo un par de veces, y se levantó con una sonrisa. Aquel gesto era una clara señal de haber asimilado sus negativas. Luego le miró de una forma totalmente distinta a la que había estado empleando durante toda la discusión, y comenzó de nuevo a hablar.

– ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Me da igual que no aceptes que esté saliendo con ella. Me basta con saber que me quiere mucho más que a cualquiera de tus ricachones amigos.

Tras terminar la frase empezó a caminar en dirección al exterior. Byakuya no le pudo contestar.

Por alguna extraña razón no se vio capaz de rebatir su mirada cargada de determinación, o de replicar a sus decididas palabras. Aquel niñato iba en serio. Sus gestos y su actitud; todo él le decía que estaba siendo sincero.

Y Byakuya, aún siendo un guerrero frío y arrogante, tenía que reconocer que la última estocada del adolescente le había llevado a la más dura de las derrotas. La cabezonería había ganado a la seriedad.

– Kurosaki – le llamó en tono grave, obligándole a darse la vuelta, puesto que estaba a punto de marcharse –. Puedes irte, pero si veo a Rukia sufriendo por tu culpa ten por seguro que te destrozaré sin piedad alguna.

Ichigo se giró completamente, y, acto seguido, quedó paralizado, repitiendo en su cabeza la advertencia del Shinigami. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que entendió que el firme y recto Byakuya le había dado su permiso para estar con Rukia, y cuando fue consciente de que había ganado, reprimió las ganas de ponerse a saltar como un niño de cinco años y abrió la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras al hombre:

– Entonces ve guardando tu espada.

Y así, con una disimulada sonrisa colgando de sus labios, Ichigo supo que entre ellos no volvería a haber más combates, ya que estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Rukia.

_Ni en un millón de años._


	12. Venganza

¡Hola a todos y a todas, muy buenas noches! No voy a hacer un comentario demasiado extenso, estoy molida. Así que os dejo el vicio; espero que os guste. Y que no se me olvide, Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**  
Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia  
**  
Tema:**#10 - Venganza  
**  
Número de palabras:**1267  
**  
Resumen: **"¿Qué es peor: un despertador que no suena o una Rukia con sed de venganza?"  
**  
Género:** Romance/Humor

**"Venganza"**

Ichigo buscó a tientas su despertador. Éste emitía unos intensos e insufribles pitidos, que provocaron que el muchacho los parase rápidamente y mirase la hora que marcaba el maldito cacharro. Tras darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban sus manecillas, se levantó de la cama, de un salto.

– ¡¡Joder!! – exclamó totalmente fuera de sí –. ¡Debería de haber sonado hace quince minutos! – se quejó, mientras dejaba de golpe el aparato en su mesilla de noche. De repente la puerta de su armario se abrió, y de él salió una somnolienta Rukia.

– ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? – preguntó, aún frotándose los ojos.

– ¡¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?! ¡¿No ves que vamos a llegar tarde al instituto?! – repuso de un tirón, casi a gritos.

– No hace falta que me chilles, no estoy sorda. Además, hoy es domingo – explicó, con total tranquilidad. Más tarde se echó por encima una gruesa manta y cerró de un portazo el guardarropa. Pero no duró mucho así, ya que Ichigo abrió con tanta fuerza la puerta que perfectamente se podría haber quedado con ella en la mano.

– ¿Domingo? ¡Y una mierda, hoy es lunes! – respondió, llevado por un ataque de histeria. Entonces arrancó una hoja del calendario que colgaba de la pared y obligó a la chica a mirarla –. ¿Entiendes? Lunes, cinco de junio. L-u-n-e-s – deletreó, no sin antes tirarle su uniforme, con nula caballerosidad. Ella lo observó, perpleja –. ¡Venga, póntelo! Tenemos ocho minutos y treinta y siete segundos – le echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera –, bueno, treinta y seis, para estar en clase. Vístete rápido.

Éste, después de acabar con sus reproches, cogió sus ropas y se fue al baño, dejando a Rukia sola en su cuarto, con la palabra en la boca. Ella emitió un bufido cansado.

Sin ninguna gana empezó a vestirse, tan rápido como el agotamiento se lo permitía, es decir, muy lentamente. En cambio Ichigo parecía un torbellino. Pasados tres minutos ya estaba en la habitación vestido, peinado y aseado. Al ver que Rukia sólo se había puesto la falda y la camisa de mala manera, explotó.

– ¿¡Aún estás así!? – gritó él. Ella únicamente fijó sus grandes y brillantes ojos en su cara, ahora roja cuan tomate maduro. Ignoró ese hecho y se puso un mocasín.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a colocarse el segundo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrada por su compañero, que le obligaba a bajar escalones de tres en tres.

– ¡¡Suéltame!! – ordenó, sin poder zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

– Ni hablar. No puedo llegar tarde, tengo un examen muy importante a primera hora – repuso en tono serio. Después abrió la puerta de la entrada y condujo a Rukia al exterior. Al ver su gesto tremendamente malhumorado la soltó, pero la instó a circular.

– No pienso correr, idiota – alegó, cruzando ambos brazos a la altura del pecho y sentándose en el suelo.

Ichigo cerró los puños, con fuerza, y apretó los dientes, hasta hacerlos casi rechinar. Si en aquel instante pudiese echar humo por las orejas, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo optó por inspirar y espirar de forma profunda, una, dos y tres veces, para que de su mente se apartara cualquier idea que tuviera espadas, armas y demás atrocidades de por medio contra la Shinigami.

Así que, haciendo su mayor alarde de autocontrol, se acercó a ella y sin ningún remilgo la levantó del suelo, hasta poder sentarla en sus hombros.

– Agárrate fuerte – propuso el muchacho, mientras bajaba el cuello para que ella se pudiese acomodar mejor.

– Bájame ahora mismo, imbé… – quiso decir, mas se tuvo que aferrar a su cabellera anaranjada, puesto que empezó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

– No. Eres demasiado lenta, y el examen es hoy – contestó con algo de sorna. Gracias a ese comentario se ganó un tirón de pelo por su parte, al que no echó demasiadas cuentas. Simplemente hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, y agarró con una mano la angosta espalda de la chica, apretándola contra su cuerpo, para que no se cayese. Con la que le quedaba libre sujetó sus delgados tobillos.

De ese modo, con una exaltada Rukia a hombros y seguidos por las miradas atónitas de toda persona que se encontraran a su paso, llegaron al instituto. Ichigo, al cruzar la verja metálica del recinto, que se quedó a milímetros de cerrarse delante de sus narices, miró su reloj. Tenían treinta segundos para subir tres pisos a pie. Sesenta escalones por delante con treinta y tres kilos a espaldas… Ahora entendía perfectamente cómo se debería de sentir Kenpachi siendo el medio de transporte de Yachiru.

El muchacho cerró los ojos durante unos cortos instantes, y para cuando los abrió ya estaba subiendo a una impresionante velocidad. Después de todo se enfrentaba noche tras noche a enormes Hollows; esas escaleras no debían ser ningún problema.

Y así, alentado por la voz de su profesora pasando lista, llegó a la planta correcta y abrió la puerta de la clase de un portazo.

– Repito… ¿Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo? – inquirió ella, con la mirada fija en su papeleo.

– ¡¡Aquí!! –respondió Ichigo a voz en grito. De pronto veintitantos pares de ojos se posaron en los jóvenes. La clase, extrañada, no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Aunque a decir verdad la escena era, cuanto menos, peculiar.

El chico, jadeante, parecía que iba a caer desfallecido de un momento a otro. Por su parte, Rukia seguía subida en sus hombros, y estaba totalmente despeinada. Llevaba la camisa casi desabrochada y la ropa mal puesta, haciendo que las suposiciones sobre qué podría haber pasado la noche anterior se multiplicaran a un ritmo estrepitoso. Los "¿es cierto que han hecho _eso_?" eran audibles, así como los "¡están saliendo!", que se apoderaron del aula en escasos segundos.

– ¿Estás bien, Kuchiki-chan? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – cotilleó una chica, posicionada en una esquina de la sala.

Ella bajó al suelo de forma elegante y caminó hasta su asiento. Desde allí carraspeó un par de veces, en señal de que estaba lista para interpretar su papel de estudiante perfecta e intachable. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven Shinigami. La extraña expresión de la muchacha indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a decir nada bueno.

– Verás… Es que Kurosaki-kun es tan bruto… Yo le dije que pasar la noche con él no estaba bien, que nos traería problemas… Pero insistía, y yo no pude hacer nada… – lloriqueó, mientras se sacaba las lágrimas de cocodrilo que corrían por sus mejillas.

– ¡¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo, enana de mier…?! – quiso replicar, aunque no le dio tiempo, ya que toda la clase le observaba con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. La verdad es que sus rojísimas mejillas no le daban mucha credibilidad.

– Kurosaki, las violaciones son delitos. Siéntate, estás haciendo que tus compañeros pierdan tiempo para completar sus exámenes – explicó la profesora en tono severo. El chico intentó replicar, mas no pudo ya que las miradas que le lanzaban sus compañeros eran casi matadoras.

Cuando ocupó su silla pudo ver cómo la muchacha se giraba y le sonreía de manera burlona. Quiso hacerla callar, pero se mordió la lengua y la maldijo una y otra vez en voz baja.

Aquel día Ichigo aprendió que Rukia era la mujer más vengativa que había conocido en sus escasos quince años de vida.

Definitivamente, meterle prisa no fue una buena idea.


	13. Calor

¡Hola, gente! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, para agradecer vuestro apoyo. La verdad, nunca creí que la tabla tuviese tanto éxito. En fin, os lo agradezco mucho. Y ahora dejo el vicio, a ver si os gusta.

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**  
Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia  
**  
Tema:** #8 - Calor  
**  
Número de palabras:** 900

**Resumen:** "Una habitación sin aire acondicionado, un calor axfisiante y un solo helado para dos personas… ¿Qué se cuece en casa de Ichigo por las tardes?"

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Advertencias: **Quizá Rukia esté un poco OoC. Si es así, lo siento mucho. Ah, y también hay bastante fanservice de por medio xDDD.

**"Calor"**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto del joven Kurosaki sin piedad alguna, haciendo que la habitación se convirtiera en un auténtico horno. Y para desgracia de Ichigo y Rukia, que se encontraban dentro, a ellos les había tocado ser los pollos que, poco a poco, se cocían entre esas cuatro paredes.

La Shinigami se abanicó con ambas manos, en un intento por refrescarse. Evidentemente, no consiguió nada. Ichigo, por su parte, se quitó la camiseta blanca que vestía y remangó sus bermudas hasta que adoptaron el largo propio de unos pantalones cortos.

– Quiero ir a la piscina… – se lamentó ella, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

– Y yo a la playa, no te jode… – repuso sarcásticamente, ya que la costa más cercana distaba bastantes kilómetros de Karakura. Más tarde se llevó una mano a la cabeza y dio un par de vueltas en el suelo, hasta quedar boca arriba, pudiendo así observar a su acompañante –. Sabes muy bien que la piscina municipal está cerrada hoy – respondió, a la par que le lanzaba una mirada ceñuda.

Ante ese gesto Rukia puso en blanco sus grandes ojos y, sin reparar en el mal humor que sufría su amigo, bajó de un salto del armario y se tumbó a su lado.

Al apoyar su cuerpo en el suelo del cuarto del muchacho se dio cuenta de que allí se estaba mucho mejor que en el interior de su guardarropa. El viento frío que despedía aquel viejo ventilador le daba de lleno, refrescándola un poco. Cuando ya estuvo totalmente acomodada se estiró, y dio un bostezo.

Después contempló a Ichigo de reojo. Éste miraba al techo, comiéndose un polo de naranja. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno se lo guardaba para él?

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – inquirió en tono áspero. Acto seguido, se sacó el helado de la boca, y se incorporó levemente.

– ¿Por qué no me has dado uno a mí también? – preguntó, fastidiada. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua al verle disfrutar del dulce.

– Era el último que quedaba. Además, anteayer dijiste que no te gustaban de naranja.

– Está frío, ¿no? – añadió con voz queda. Ichigo sólo asintió –. Entonces sirve. Dame un poco.

– Ni de coña. La otra vez tú te comiste el último de la caja y yo me quedé con las ganas – explicó, señalando a la chica con el dulce.

Ante su poco amable respuesta arrugó la nariz y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él, en pos de apropiarse del ansiado polo.

– ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué mosca te ha picado, enana de mierda!? – exclamó, mientras intentaba quitarse a Rukia de encima. Tras varios minutos de forcejeo Ichigo consiguió quedar libre de cualquier agarre.

La Shinigami se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios. No había conseguido nada, y para colmo se sentía aún más acalorada y, en cierto punto, frustrada. _"¡Maldito gigai debilucho!" _era lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, al ver su pecho desnudo manchado de helado naranja, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. Porque quizás la chica no le superaba en fuerza, pero conocía de sobra sus puntos débiles, y con eso bastaba para llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

La morena se agachó levemente, hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho, que se había vuelto a tirar en el suelo. Acto seguido se sentó sobre él y apoyó ambas manos en sus descubiertos hombros.

El chico no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto y sonrojarse violentamente, provocando que en el rostro de ella se ensanchase su burlona sonrisa. Al ver aquella divertida expresión de sorpresa por parte del muchacho, posó sus labios en la mancha y la lamió con suavidad.

– ¿Pe-pero qué c-coño has…has hecho? – balbuceó con un hilillo de voz, mientras la empujaba para que se marchase lejos, muy lejos. Sus revolucionadas hormonas no soportarían otro de sus extraños arrebatos, y su autocontrol, tampoco.

Pero a Rukia poco le importó todo eso, ya que se volvió a acercar, en esta ocasión con movimientos ágiles. Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartando así la mirada de su pequeña figura. Sentía que a cada paso que ella daba su estómago se contraía y su nuez subía y bajaba, casi descontrolada. El estudiante rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que a Rukia no se le ocurriera llevar a cabo ninguna locura.

Mas cuando notó que ya no quedaba distancia entre ambos se dio cuenta de que sólo le había rozado. Abrió los ojos, y pudo ver a la Shinigami con su helado en los labios, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Ves? Si me obedecieras nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto – comentó, jugueteando con el dulce.

– Vete a la mierda – espetó, agotado.

– Yo también te quiero, Kurosaki-kun – respondió en aquel tono meloso que tan de los nervios le ponía. Después lamió por enésima vez el polo, con una mezcla de picardía e ingenuidad.

El muchacho se secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y dio un último suspiro, signo de que había perdido ante ella, como siempre. De nada servían los "no" contra la chica; Rukia siempre conseguía lo que quería. Qué lástima que no hubiese llegado a aquella simple conclusión desde un principio.


	14. Sumisión

Bueno, ya estoy aquí con otra actualización rápida a medianoche. Definitivamente, no tengo remedio. Total, muchas gracias por vuestros favoritos, alertas, hits, y demases. Me animáis muchísimo, en serio. Y ahora, vicio. Por cierto, quizá éste no sea el mejor, pero le tengo mucho cariño. Ni idea del por qué.

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**  
Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia  
**  
Tema: **#2 - Sumisión  
**  
Número de palabras: **1018  
**  
Resumen: **"¿Qué puede estropear un preciado momento de intimidad? Ichigo sabe la respuesta: los recuerdos. "  
**  
Género: **Romance/Fluff/Algún punto que otro de drama

**Advertencias: **Como podréis suponer en esta viñeta Ichigo y Rukia son pareja, por así decirlo.  
**  
**

**"Sumisión"**

Ichigo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el ceño fruncido, se acomodó en el regazo de Rukia. Ella simplemente acarició el rostro del joven con sus dedos, como llevaba haciendo desde que él se tumbó en aquel sofá que presidía el pequeño salón, en el que mataban el tiempo.

La muchacha delineó con su índice cada parte de la cara del adolescente de forma dulce y a la vez un tanto tímida, mientras memorizaba todos sus rasgos, como tantas veces había hecho antes.

Él, a pesar de estar pasando bastante vergüenza, no podía apartarse. El tacto cálido que le proporcionaban sus manos y la imperturbable calma que le producía su presencia provocaban en su cuerpo sensaciones demasiado agradables como para ser interrumpidas por aquella reputación que tanto le había costado forjar.

Sin embargo, esa faceta suya se fue al traste cuando su padre y hermanas le habían visto así, sumiso a las caricias de Rukia. Al contemplar la escena su loco progenitor le miró entre sorprendido y eufórico, e Ichigo le contestó enseñándole a su dedo corazón en todo su esplendor, y musitándole un furioso "vete de aquí enseguida".

Gracias a sus palabras el resto de la familia se marchó, dejando a la pareja algo de intimidad. Tras ignorar las sonrisillas alegres de Yuzu y los mohines irónicos de Karin, puso, de nuevo, la cabeza en la falda de Rukia.

Ella hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, y se le quedó observando fijamente. Kurosaki suspiró un par de veces, intentando vencer a la vergüenza, y dejó que sus ojos castaños se clavasen en aquellas orbes azuladas. Pero, para su sorpresa, no encontró la misma expresión divertida de siempre, o la mirada decidida a la que tan acostumbrado estaba. En sus ojos, ahora acuosos, sólo veía recuerdos; memorias dolorosas a más no poder.

– El… el pelo te ha crecido mucho, Ichigo – susurró, mientras enrollaba uno de los mechones anaranjados del muchacho en sus dedos, intentando así esconder su tristeza.

– Oye… ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó con las cejas arqueadas, en una sutil señal de preocupación. Debía reconocer que le inquietaba muchísimo el por qué de su repentino cambio de humor.

– ¿Pasarme algo a mí? ¡Pero si estoy genial! Dios mío, empiezo a sospechar que a cada día te vuelves más y más idiota – su respuesta estuvo acompañada de una falsa carcajada, ideada únicamente para mitigar las ganas de llorar que sentía. E Ichigo, aunque no fuese bueno comprendiendo las emociones de las mujeres – sobretodo las de la Kuchiki –, se había dado cuenta de que Rukia no estaba en absoluto bien.

Como el muchacho no respondió a sus insultos, un sepulcral silencio invadió el salón. Éste ayudó a pensar al chico, y, tras estar sopesando las causas de su tristeza, unos reveladores comentarios que Renji pronunció hacía bastante tiempo se le vinieron a la cabeza, así como las imágenes del gesto de su amiga al recordar a aquella persona cuyo nombre era casi tabú.

Ichigo había oído poquísimas veces de labios de Rukia palabras sobre Kaien, pero le bastaba con ver cómo se ponía al recordar cualquier cosa relacionada con su persona para saber que había sido alguien muy importante para ella.

Más tarde la escueta mención que le hizo su amiga acerca del parecido que tenía con su teniente se apoderó de su capacidad de decisión, y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba de pie, buscando como un verdadero loco algo con lo que poder destruir toda cosa que pudiese dañar a la chica.

Según sus suposiciones lo que allí sobraban eran aquellos cabellos que habían crecido de más, así que, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba en lo cierto – "¿por qué si no habría hecho un comentario sobre ellos?" –, agarró sin pensárselo dos veces unas tijeras de punta redonda, ésas que usaba Yuzu para las manualidades del colegio.

Con poquísima delicadeza cogió unos cuantos mechones de la parte trasera de su cabeza, que le rozaban la base del cuello, y los cortó uno a uno, de mala manera. Rukia miraba asombrada a los cabellos que caían lentamente al suelo, mientras Ichigo seguía concentrado en su labor.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos más, el muchacho dejó las tijeras en su sitio y volvió al sofá como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Eso sí, su cabeza llena de trasquilones no decía lo mismo, y tampoco lo afirmaba la expresión incrédula que tenía la Shinigami dibujada en su rostro. Ésta, aún con los ojos algo llorosos, quiso reprenderle algo, mas fue interrumpida.

– No quiero que digas nada – se anticipó al discurso que le iba a soltar ella acerca de lo idiota que había sido y luego, frunciendo el ceño, se tumbó a su lado en el sofá. Rukia, al oír el tono en el que había pronunciado sus palabras, se animó bastante, y se dispuso a hablar, esta vez sin dejarse cortar.

– No pienso ser yo la que recoja esa alfombra de pelo que has dejado tirada en el suelo – comentó, muy contenta en comparación con anteriores instantes.

Ichigo, al ver su expresión, perfecta mezcla de una sonrisa orgullosa y unos ojos enrojecidos por lágrimas que pronto se disiparían, no pudo hacer más que devolverle el gesto.

– Luego lo recogeré todo – contestó, a la par que bostezaba y se apoyaba en su menudo cuerpo.

– Eres un calzonazos, Ichigo – replicó, mientras le daba un pequeño tirón de pelo al adolescente. Éste chasqueó la lengua, provocando que la chica se riese disimuladamente.

Y, al contrario que muchas otras veces, el sonido de sus risas no consiguió irritarle, es más, le convenció de que aquel precipitado corte de pelo había merecido la pena, porque el simple hecho de saber que había conseguido alegrarla le sentó como agua de mayo.

Así que Ichigo, totalmente satisfecho de sus acciones, dejó que la Rukia de siempre volviera a acariciar sus cabellos. Y, mientras la muchacha se concentraba en el brillo anaranjado que despedían sus maltratadas hebras, él sólo fue capaz de repetirse a sí mismo una y otra vez que a lo mejor la sumisión no estaba tan mal.


	15. Hablar

¡Hola a todos y todas! Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois geniales, en serio . Bueno, pues os dejo aquí otro vicio, espero que os guste.

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**  
Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia  
**  
Tema: **#13 - Hablar  
**  
Número de palabras:** 1265  
**  
Resumen:** "Las clases son la cosa más aburrida del mundo desde el punto de vista de Rukia. Aunque quizás no lo sean tanto si Ichigo está cerca… "  
**  
Género: **Romance

**"Hablar"**

Rukia, sin ningún remilgo, se estiró y dio un bostezo, dando la impresión de que le importaba bastante poco el hecho de estar en medio de clase o de que todo el mundo se mantuviese en silencio, ya que se aburría, y mucho. El tono lineal y monótono que usaba aquella vieja profesora era de lo más soporífero, así como la lección que impartía, repetitiva y tediosa hasta llegar a límites insospechados.

Buscó con la mirada cualquier cosa con la que poder distraerse, pero no encontró nada. El paisaje que podía contemplar por la ventana sólo le mostraba el patio del instituto, vacío de estudiantes debido a que el calor que allí hacía era casi mortal. Y dentro del aula no había con lo que poder distraerse, porque vio que Renji, por desgracia, estaba demasiado lejos como para poder charlar con él de forma tranquila. Tras darle un segundo repaso a la clase se dio cuenta de sí había alguien con quien podría entretenerse un poco. Y ese alguien, sin duda alguna, era Ichigo.

El hastiado muchacho, situado justo detrás de su asiento, atendía con resignación a la explicación de la pizarra, mientras intentaba no caer rendido ante el sueño que tenía. Ella se giró, y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos agarrándole por la barbilla.

– ¿Qué quieres? –inquirió, mientras fruncía el ceño y se deshacía del agarre de su amiga.

– Me aburro – contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? – repuso de mala gana. Sin embargo ella no se amedrentó ante sus malhumoradas contestaciones y le siguió el juego.

– Poca cosa, sólo que me apetece distraerme un rato. Esta clase no es nada entretenida – aquella calmada réplica provocó que Ichigo entornara los ojos, ya que entendió a la perfección que su pregunta le había conducido únicamente a entablar una conversación con ella de la que no podría librarse.

– Todo el mundo sabe que las horas de inglés que da esta tía – señaló con la barbilla a la profesora – son un verdadero coñazo. No has descubierto nada nuevo.

– ¡Ah! ¿Entonces estamos en inglés? – dijo una sorprendida Rukia, que ni tan siquiera tenía consciencia de la materia que estaba ignorando.

– No, si quieres la profesora lleva hablando cuarenta minutos en una lengua extranjera por gusto – sus ironías hicieron que las ganas de la muchacha de convertir la charla en una discusión fuesen en aumento.

– Tranquilízate, Kurosaki-kun. Deberías saber que si frunces tanto el ceño te van a salir arrugas, ¿y verdad que no queremos eso? – advirtió empleando el tono empalagoso que solía utilizar para irritarle aún más, mientras pestañeaba de forma exagerada, intentando adoptar la faceta dulce y refinada que todo el mundo tenía de ella.

Pero con el chico esas cosas no funcionaban demasiado, porque su actuación sólo provocó que éste apartara su mirada y la dirigiese a las aburridas explicaciones que figuraban en la pizarra.

– Déjalo ya.

– ¿Dejar qué? – dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa inocente, que no convenció para nada al estudiante.

– Para de comportarte conmigo como si fueras una señorita o algo, yo ya no me trago esa trola. Además, me sacas de quicio – le lanzó una poco amable mirada de soslayo –. Y ahora déjame en paz, si seguimos así nos van a echar una buena bronc…

Ichigo, al darse cuenta de que sus predicciones no tardaron mucho en cumplirse, se llevó una mano a la frente, dispuesto a escuchar la retahíla de reproches que estaba lista para soltar su "queridísima" profesora.

– Lleva toda la clase hablando y sin prestar ninguna atención – ante su discurso, que se prolongó durante varios minutos más, no pudo evitar soltar varios suspiros cansados, que la mujer no pasó por alto –. ¡Y encima con esos malos modales! Sal enseguida al pasillo, no pienso seguir tolerando tus impertinencias.

– ¡Pero si yo no…! – quiso decir que la culpa no era suya en su totalidad, pero fue interrumpido gracias a una furiosa mirada que le había dirigido su maestra.

– ¿Acaso prefieres hacerle una visita al director, Kurosaki? – amenazó, señalando con su arrugado dedo a la puerta de la clase.

Ichigo sabía que esa profesora era una mujer de lo más prejuiciosa, y por ello era consciente de que, como a la mayoría de gente mayor, su apariencia no le agradaba en absoluto, así que se resignó y acabó por ceder. Cerró la libreta que tan poco había usado y se marchó sin hacer demasiado ruido, seguido por los ojos de Rukia, que lucían una mezcla de curiosidad e incluso algo de expectación a cerca de lo que haría él en el pasillo. Mas al chico no le importó mucho ya que, a pesar de no estar enfado seriamente, nada le interesaba lo que pasaría en aquella clase durante los escasos veinte minutos que quedaban.

El adolescente, acostumbrándose al silencio que inundaba el lugar, se sentó en el suelo y disfrutó del frescor que se colaba entre su ropa y llegaba a acariciar su piel. Una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro cuando imaginó que al resto de sus compañeros les esperaban unos cuantos minutos de tortura de los que él se libraría.

Éste, aunque consciente de que alegrarse de la desgracia de los demás no estaba bien, estaba seguro de que se lo podría permitir. Después de todo, la causante de la regañina que había recibido seguía allí, y ella sí que se merecía aquel calvario.

– Se siente, Rukia – murmuró para sí, aún con esa involuntaria sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

– ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó la susodicha, que le miraba desde arriba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El chico dio un salto de la impresión, y, cuando más o menos consiguió calmarse, se preparó para responderle.

– Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – inquirió, mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba contra la pared, junto a la pequeña chica.

– La señorita me pilló distraída y me dijo – carraspeó un par de veces, para así poder imitar la voz ronca de su maestra –: _"Kuchiki, ¿quieres seguir haciendo el tonto en la clase, o prefieres el pasillo?"_

Ichigo, al escucharla y evidentemente llegar a adivinar la respuesta de su compañera, la miró sorprendido. Rukia aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a las preguntas retóricas.

– Estás loca. Como sigas así te van a expulsar; vuelve ahora mismo y discúlpate.

– No puedo hacer nada, ya le dije que iba a quedarme aquí – ante su respuesta, que esta vez sí estaba dotada de algo de inocencia, no pudo hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar de forma cansada.

– Definitivamente, te pasa algo muy raro en la cabeza.

– Tampoco es para tanto – hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia al asunto –. ¿Además, que más te da a ti? Ni que fuera tan grave lo que ha pasado – tras acabar con su réplica dio un gran bostezo, y le observó con despreocupación.

– A veces tengo la sensación de que estas cosas no te importan una mierda.

– Exageras – concluyó, mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa, ya que sabía que tenía razón respecto a las dramatizaciones de Ichigo.

No es que todo le diese igual, sino que lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era poder seguir hablando con él, y ese deseo era el único que hacía que dejase de lado todo lo demás.


	16. Amor

Dios mío, últimamente estoy muy pero que muy activa en cuanto a escritura. Si es que la playa es lo que tiene, que me motiva mucho xDDDDDD. No, dadle las gracias –o las quejas, según cómo se mire– al tiempo libre que me concede el verano. Vengo un poco apurada, porque esta tarde me piro al pueblo de una amiga durante unos días, ya sabéis, unas "mini-vacaciones" xDDDDD. Y bien, tengo que decir que hasta el viernes o sábado que viene no me tendréis aquí de nuevo. ¡Os echaré de menos, y espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo xD! Bueno, no me enrollo mucho más y os dejo el vicio de hoy. Que os vaya genial . Todo pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**  
Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia  
**  
Tema: **#26 - Amor  
**  
Número de palabras: **415

**Resumen: **"Rukia necesita saber el significado de todo, desde la cosa más tonta, hasta el sentimiento más complicado. Pero merece la pena; siempre lo consigue."  
**  
Género: **Romance puro y duro.

**"Amor"**

La palabra era simple. Cuatro letras; dos vocales y dos consonantes. También resultaba fácil de escribir, así como sencilla de decir. Pero cuando se quería explicar su sentido, la cosa se volvía complicada.

Aunque la humanidad coincidía en la manera de pronunciar aquellas dos sílabas, nadie lo hacía a la hora de buscar e interpretar su significado.

Por ejemplo, en la Sociedad de Almas, se decía que el amor estaba presente cuando dos individuos se casaban, tenían descendencia y vivían juntos por el resto de sus vidas – o por el de sus muertes, según cómo se mirara –.

Sin embargo, cuando Rukia llegó a la Tierra se percató de que no siempre aquel concepto debía ser forzosamente el mismo, ya que tras pasar un tiempo en casa de Ichigo oyó muchísimas opiniones respecto al tema.

En la radio la voz quebrada de un anciano comentaba que el amor era confianza y comprensión mutua. En la televisión una atractiva mujer aseguraba que se sentía amada cuando escuchaba de labios de su pareja un "te quiero". Por su parte, bastantes chicas del instituto al que iba, creían que la tan polémica palabra se traducía en pasar tiempo con sus novios.

Al intentar asimilar y comprender esas nuevas opiniones y aquella ingente cantidad de divergencias, Rukia sólo consiguió confundirse muchísimo.

¿A quién debía hacer caso? ¿De qué postura podía fiarse…?

Mientras continuaba haciéndose a sí misma las mencionadas preguntas, y estudiando el tema que tanto la inquietaba, otra cuestión cruzó su mente:

_"¿Entonces cada persona tiene su propio concepto de la palabra?"_

Esa pregunta llenó a su paso su cabeza de más y más dudas. Pero, al contrario de lo que ella suponía, dicha interrogante se fue resolviendo mientras las peleas, discusiones y momentos que vivía con él se sucedían.

Cuando los dos Shinigamis descubrieron que podían empezar a usar sus cuerpos para algo más que luchas entre ellos, o que sus labios no sólo estaban ahí para soltar insultos, Rukia se dio cuenta de que su sospecha, anteriormente mencionada, era correcta.

Además, la chica no se cercioró únicamente de ese hecho, sino que también halló su propia definición del término.

Para la Kuchiki el amor se había convertido en la sensación que le proporcionaban los brazos de Ichigo rodeándola con fuerza, mientras éstos, sin hacer uso de palabra alguna, le decían con claridad que nunca permitirían que algo le hiciese daño.

Tras pensar eso, la muchacha sonrió orgullosa.

Definitivamente, aquel era un buen significado.


	17. Control

"Control"

¡Muy buenas a todos y todas! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta, y con las pilas bien cargadas! Siento la tardanza, pero la inspiración ha llegado antes de lo que creía y he sido capaz de actualizar un par de días antes de lo que creía. En fin, esta vez vengo con un vicio basado en el capítulo 317 del manga. Ya sabes, si no has llegado hasta allí, no leas esto. No es nada novedoso, sólo pensamientos de Ichigo. Así de simple.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema: #**24 - Control

**Número de palabras:** 382

**Resumen:** "Cuando Ichigo quiso olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar, ahí estuvo Rukia para hacerle entrar en razón de nuevo."

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 317 del manga.

**"Control"**

La tan inesperada aparición de Renji, al igual que la de Chad, habían quedado en un segundo plano. Lo mismo pasó con el hecho de tener a decenas de Exequias a su alrededor, e incluso con el rescate de Inoue había ocurrido algo parecido durante unos cortos instantes.

Cuando la vio, su cabeza no pudo más que concentrarse en su presencia.

Era consciente de que su cerebro debería de estar preocupándose por lo que ocurría en Hueco Mundo, mas éste no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rukia.

Al contemplar delante de sus propias narices a la pequeña silueta de la chica luchando, la lógica se fue a tomar viento fresco, y sus obligaciones siguieron un camino bastante parecido.

Sabía que en vez de estar distraído, tendría que comportarse como un buen Shinigami y luchar, pero no era capaz de controlar a sus emociones, ni tampoco a su vista, que vagaba con avidez por el rostro de la muchacha.

Para su alivio seguía sana y salva; se encontraba a su lado… ¡Pero qué diablos, si estaba mejor que nunca!

Ya ni se acordaba de sus rosados labios, o de sus grandes ojos azules, que en aquel momento parecían aún más profundos y brillantes que de costumbre.

Una vocecilla situada en un recóndito rincón de su persona le decía que si permanecía allí, sin acercarse ni un milímetro más, perdería el juicio, además del control.

Entonces Rukia, que le conocía de sobra, pudo leer en sus ojos aquellas intenciones, y decidió que lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano. No se podía negar que pensamientos similares se habían paseado a sus anchas por el cerebro de la chica, pero lo primero era lo primero.

– ¡Ahórrate las reuniones para luego! ¡¡Date prisa y ve, Ichigo!! – ordenó con firmeza, mientras intercambiaba con él una mirada tan significativa que no podría describirse con palabras.

El muchacho, al igual que ella instantes atrás, entendió sin necesidad de explicaciones el mensaje que le transmitían sus orbes añiles. Claramente le habían dicho que el verdadero reencuentro aún estaba por llegar.

Sin embargo, esto no molestó al poco paciente Ichigo, sino que le alentó mucho más, porque él comprendía a la perfección que las cosas realmente buenas se hacían de esperar.


	18. Fastidiar

¡Hey! Lo siento, siento muchísimo mi demora, pero me dio por reescribir algunos vicios y eso… A veces puedo llegar a ser muy cabezota; quiero que todo salga como quiero, y por desgracia no siempre es así. Bueno, no me enrollo mucho más y os dejo el vicio de hoy. Que os vaya genial . Todo pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #16 - Fastidiar

**Número de palabras:** 934

**Resumen:** "Rukia sabía muy bien cómo fastidiar a Ichigo. ¿Pero qué pasaría si ella si aliara con Renji…? El muchacho de cabellos naranjas no quiso ni pensarlo".

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Advertencias:** Concretamente este vicio es una especie de "precuela" de Violencia. Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Por cierto, sé que la situación es súper cliché, pero quería escribir algo así. También hay bastante fanservice de por medio… (Reeeenji… babas xD).

**"Fastidiar"**

Unas heladas gotas de agua impactaron contra la espalda de Ichigo, haciendo que éste se diese la vuelta y mirara a Renji, que le observaba desde arriba con la nariz arrugada, como si fuera un bicho raro.

Su cabellera cobriza estaba chorreando, así que el pelirrojo optó por deshacerse de su coletero y soltarse el pelo, mojando aún más al joven.

– ¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó él, amenazante. Su tono de voz sonaba más grave de lo normal, y sus cejas estaban tan juntas que parecían ser una sola.

El Shinigami ignoró su fatal humor y escurrió su oscuro bañador, formando un charco alrededor de la toalla de Kurosaki, en la que se sentó poco después.

– ¿Por qué no te quitas la camiseta y vienes con Rukia y conmigo? Aquí hace un calor horrible – se abanicó con sus propias manos, mientras intentaba quitar los granos de arena que se habían quedado pegados a sus marcados abdominales. Ese gesto arrancó chillidos histéricos de las gargantas de las chicas que contemplaban su bien formado cuerpo, como si el de un dios se tratase. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

– No me gusta la playa, y tampoco tengo calor – mintió, ya que la idea de darse un baño en el mar no le desagradaba para nada. Sin embargo no podía permitirse ese lujo de ninguna manera; debía permanecer bien tapado.

– Pero si estás sudando un montón… – apuntó el cuello del estudiante, mas éste se apartó rápidamente de la dirección que seguía el índice de Abarai –. Mira, ahí está Rukia – señaló con la barbilla a la Shinigami, que saltaba con alegría las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la orilla, al igual que todos sus compañeros de clase –. ¡¡Hey, Rukia!! – la llamó, entusiasmado. Ichigo quiso taparle la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque en escasos segundos la chica ya había atravesado a la marea de adolescentes que observaban poco disimuladamente a los dos muchachos.

Ella hizo lo mismo que Renji, y, cuando el infantil bikini de lunares rojos que le había robado a Yuzu estuvo más o menos seco, se sentó en la toalla del adolescente, junto a su amigo de la infancia.

Ichigo les miró ceñudo y soltó un par de groserías entre dientes que ellos no pudieron oír, ya que estaban muy ocupados en sus murmullos. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, sus susurros no eran dignos de ser catalogados de dicha manera; se estaba enterando de todo.

– Oculta algo – le masculló Renji al oído. Ella se mantuvo pensativa durante unos instantes y, con una media sonrisa, se acercó bastante más al cuerpo del chico, hasta pegar sus delicados labios en una de sus orejas.

Esta vez Ichigo no les pudo escuchar, y eso le molestó bastante. Estaban maquinando algo, y el blanco de sus conspiraciones era única y exclusivamente él.

Poco después intercambiaron una mirada cómplice a más no poder, mientras contenían a duras penas unas sonoras carcajadas.

– ¿Qué coño estáis cuchicheand…? – inquirió el joven, pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los Shinigamis se le habían tirado encima, intentando arrebatarle la ropa que estaba de más.

Él se resistía, mas sus esfuerzos empezaban a ser en vano. Renji mantenía sus brazos en alto, impidiendo que pudiese bajarlos y ella deslizaba la prenda hacia arriba, con suma maña.

– ¡Estáis como dos malditas cabras! ¡Dejadme en paz! – chilló, aunque cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. La chica agitaba la camiseta con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. A continuación le cogió de un brazo, y, mientras chocaba su mano con la de Renji, en señal de victoria, arrastraron a Ichigo hasta la orilla, en donde estaban todas las clases que habían ido de excursión.

Cuando el agua le llegó por las rodillas se detuvo en seco. Notaba las miradas de todos sus compañeros fijas en su cuello. Se lo quiso tapar, pero todo el mundo había visto ya lo que llevaba intentando ocultar a lo largo del día.

– ¿Te has caído, Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó la tremendamente inocente Orihime. Su cuestión hizo que los murmullos y las especulaciones sobre las "sospechosas" marcas que se extendían por su cuello se incrementasen a una velocidad de vértigo.

El muchacho quiso que la tierra se le tragase, y salió del agua. Fijó su mirada en Rukia, que aún estaba dentro, y en sus labios pudo leer un "no me acordaba de eso", al que sólo pudo responder frunciendo el ceño. "Vaya mierda de disculpa" fue lo único que pensó en esos momentos, a pesar de que las palabras de la chica fuesen sinceras.

Totalmente irritado se sentó en la arena, seguido por un asombrado Renji.

– ¿Eso es un…? – curioseó con cautela. Sin embargo lo único que consiguió su prudencia fue sacarle de sus casillas.

– ¡Joder, Renji! ¡¿No has visto un chupetón en toda tu vida o qué? – le preguntó, casi fuera de sí. Sus mejillas no tenían nada que envidiarle al color de aquellas polémicas marcas.

El Shinigami de cabellos cobrizos se acomodó a su lado, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

– Serás imbécil… Byakuya te va a matar… – murmuró en voz baja.

– Ya tengo suficiente con que una persona me fastidie, no necesito a otra – respondió, tapándose los ojos del sol. Luego cayó derrotado a la arena, mientras seguía mascullando insultos de todo tipo.

Renji sólo se levantó y se tiró al agua, mirándole con algo de lástima. Definitivamente, Ichigo no era aún consciente del lío en el que se acababa de meter.


	19. Mordaza

¡Muy buenas noches! Un anónimo me preguntó sobre el significado de chupetón. Bien, yo soy española, y ahora supuse que esa palabra no se empleará en ciertos países… Para que nos entendamos, un chupetón se hace, como indica su propio nombre, cuando lames/chupas la piel del otro y se queda una marca que la mayoría de veces suele ser rojiza . Así de simple xD. Y bien, dejando explicaciones que me hacen sentir patética de lado, os pongo el vicio de hoy. Espero que os guste, y como siempre la disclamier: todo, absolutamente todo Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #7 - Mordaza

**Número de palabras:** 1060

**Resumen:** "Al fin Yuzu y Karin se daban cuenta de que las peleas también podían servir como tapadera"

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

**"Mordaza"**

Al oír los insultos que su hermano gritaba a pleno pulmón, y las réplicas de Rukia, que no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a potencia, entornó los ojos. No eran más de las ocho de la mañana, y ya se encontraban discutiendo.

– ¿Otra vez están peleando? – preguntó una Yuzu algo preocupada, a la vez que se servía su desayuno y tomaba asiento en la mesa que presidía el comedor, junto a Karin.

– Sí. Parece que Ichi nunca va a cambiar… – contestó ella, bastante más serena que su hermana. La niña conocía muy bien qué clase de relación llevaban aquellos dos, y estaba segura de que en cinco minutos, cuando se diesen cuenta de que si no dejaban de lado sus rencillas llegarían tarde al instituto, se volverían a comportar como personas más o menos civilizadas.

– ¿Piensas que si Ichi-nii sigue así Rukia-chan se enfadará de verdad algún día? – inquirió en voz baja, ya que los adolescentes aún estaban en la casa; se podían ver sus pies por el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre entre la puerta y el suelo.

– Lo dudo mucho – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Lo único que ocurre es que a veces llegan a ser igual de tozudos, nada más – concluyó con un tono de lo más firme, totalmente segura de la certeza de su afirmación.

– Si se mira así es cierto… – pareció analizar las palabras de su hermana. Cuando pasaron unos cortos instantes, dibujó una expresión alegre en su rostro, y volvió a hablar –. Tienes toda la razón, Karin-chan.

De repente, el silencio no sólo se hizo en el comedor, si no que también inundó el pasillo en el que los dos Shinigamis discutían hacía poco. Yuzu sonrió abiertamente al suponer que habrían dejado de pelear. Poco después, llevada por la curiosidad, fijó la vista de nuevo en la rendija. Quería conocer a toda costa la causa de la reconciliación.

La niña pudo distinguir a los pies de Rukia, que parecía estar de puntillas, y a los de su hermano mayor, que estaban más cercanos a los de la chica que antes. Ella, al no comprender por completo lo que allí ocurría, llamó la atención de su acompañante tirándole de la manga del pijama.

– ¡Karin-chan, Karin-chan! – con aquellos llamados sorprendió a su hermana, que, ajena a la escena, se bebía con tranquilidad su leche. Ésta, algo desganada, siguió la dirección que marcaba el pequeño dedo índice de Yuzu, e inmediatamente entendió lo que estaba pasando. Se podría asegurar que ella siempre había sido alguien bastante suspicaz.

– No tienen remedio… – masculló, llevándose una mano a la frente.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – ante su insistencia, Karin sólo pudo lanzarle una mirada de lo más significativa, y suspirar de forma ligeramente resignada.

– ¿Recuerdas que Ichi está en _esa_ edad?

A Yuzu no le hicieron falta muchas más explicaciones para llevarse ambas manos a la boca, en señal de sorpresa, y que sus mejillas se coloreasen de un intenso rojo.

– ¿Entonces nuestro hermanito y…?

La niña no pudo terminar la frase, porque su ruidoso padre se plantó en la sala, casi por arte de magia. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido, o no al menos hasta que miraron hacia la ventana del comedor, que estaba abierta de par en par. Desde luego no se podía negar que Isshin era una persona, cuanto menos, impredecible.

– ¡¡Papá trae pan!! – chilló entusiasmado, agitando las bolsas del supermercado al que había ido.

– ¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como las personas normales o qué? – comentó Karin, con marcado escepticismo.

Sus palabras provocaron que Isshin se pusiese a llorar de forma exagerada, mientras abrazaba desconsolado a su otra hija.

– ¡Karin ya no quiere a su dulce padre…!

Yuzu ni tan siquiera se percató de que estaba siendo estrujada; estaba demasiado absorta en asimilar del todo el hecho de que su gruñón hermano estuviese besando a una chica como para apartarse de los brazos del loco hombre.

– Ichi-nii tiene novi… – quiso murmurar, mas Karin le tapó las boca con extrema rapidez.

– ¿Qué decías? – preguntó un Isshin algo más calmado, mientras se apartaba de su pequeño cuerpo y le dedicaba una mirada cargada de curiosidad.

Yuzu contempló de reojo a su hermana, que le estaba lanzando señas de claro significado: "no digas ninguna palabra más".

– Nada, nada… Era sólo una tontería… – respondió en su tono de voz habitual, aquel tan dulce e inocente, del que era imposible dudar.

Isshin se olvidó pronto de lo ocurrido, y anunció de manera despreocupada que iba al servicio. Por fortuna, Rukia e Ichigo se acababan de marchar, así que la pequeña mentira funcionó a la perfección.

Cuando Yuzu se aseguró de que nadie les podría oír, se aproximó a su hermana.

– ¿Por qué ordenaste que me callara? No creo que a papá le molestara saber que Ichi-nii sale con Rukia-chan – afirmó, convencida de que lo que decía era completamente lógico.

– No es por eso – hizo una pausa y le dio otro sorbo a su leche –. Piensa por un momento en cómo se pondría cada vez que les viese juntos. No quiero tener que tragarme cada mañana más peleas entre Ichi y el viejo loco que habitualmente.

Yuzu no necesitó esforzarse demasiado para que en su cabeza se ilustrase la escena. Un padre ilusionado en exceso y un hijo que respondía a sus exclamaciones con patadas no era un plan muy apetecible para la hora del desayuno.

– Entiendo.

– E imagina cómo se lo tomaría Ichi si se enterara de que le hemos pillado con las manos en la masa y que, para colmo, nos hemos chivado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la niña al imaginar a su hermano aún más hostil y malhumorado que de costumbre.

– Ya veo, mejor me quedaré callada – declaró, un poco temerosa de las consecuencias que podrían haber tenido sus anteriores palabras.

– Mejor.

Karin se levantó y dejó su taza en el fregadero, dando por concluida la conversación. Yuzu, por su parte, se llevó una pequeña porción de su desayuno a la boca, mientras se repetía concienzudamente que lo más adecuado sería mantener la mordaza que le impedía decir nada bien tensa.


	20. Necesidad

¡Buenas noches! Voy un poco apurada (es tarde), así que dejo directamente el vicio de Bleach; siento no poder responder a vuestros comentarios, pero que sepáis que los he leído, y los agradezco muchísimo, ¡sois geniales !. Recuerdo que la serie pertenece íntegramente a Tite Kubo.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #6 - Necesidad

**Número de palabras:** 1069

**Resumen:** "Cuando la preocupación hace que un miserable grano de arena se convierta en una montaña, no es una mala idea recurrir a los más primarios impulsos"

**Género:** Romance.

**"Necesidad"**

La miró de reojo y vio cómo buscaba a tientas su infantil sujetador de conejitos por la ahora desordenadísima habitación, mientras le daba la espalda.

Ichigo, al darse cuenta de que ella no distinguía nada que no estuviese a dos palmos de su rostro, corrió ligeramente las cortinas que impedían que la luz de las farolas de la calle se reflejase de forma tenue en el suelo de su cuarto, facilitándole así a Rukia la labor de encontrar el resto de su ropa, que yacía tirada a lo largo de la sala.

Sin embargo, a Ichigo poco le importaba estar aún recostado en su cama, únicamente cubierto por un par de sábanas blancas arrugadas, que llevaba puestas de modo que rodeasen su cintura, puesto que la vergüenza que sentía al permanecer allí, casi desnudo, había sido destronada por un desagradable pensamiento.

Llevaban compartiendo algo más que una amistad desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Después de que el desenfreno llegara a la cama del joven, Rukia solía comportarse igual: se ponía la ropa con rapidez y, más tarde, sin tan siquiera mirarle o hablarle, se marchaba a la habitación que le correspondía, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ése se había convertido en el principal problema, negar los hechos. Y aquello era lo que a él tantísimo le molestaba. ¿Qué pasaba, acaso resultaba necesario omitir lo ocurría? ¿Era malo lo que pasaba entre ellos?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. No, no podía ser, y se encontraba convencido de que lo que último que había pensado era cierto en su totalidad. Es más, se podría decir que ésa era una de las pocas cosas de las que se había sentido completamente seguro en sus recién cumplidos diecisiete años de vida. En definitiva, no había nada de lo que arrepentirse respecto a su peculiar relación con ella.

Cuando Rukia se estaba aproximando a su cama para coger la parte de arriba de su pijama, el deseo de acabar con la molesta tensión que invadía la estancia atacó sin piedad alguna al muchacho. Éste no quería palabras dulces, ni contestaciones empalagosas – ninguna de esas dos cosas eran de su agrado –, pero ambicionaba obtener de ella algo que no fuese un incómodo silencio. Cualquier cosa valía con tal de no seguir así.

Llevado por las ansias de romper con la odiosa rutina que les envolvía, agarró su muñeca izquierda sin pensárselo dos veces. Si no iba a ser Rukia la que diese el primer paso, alguien debería hacerlo. Y el encargado de llevar a cabo esta tarea, indudablemente, resultaba ser Ichigo, por mucho que su carácter malhumorado y su cabezonería le dijesen lo contrario.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, mientras fijaba la vista en su espalda, que era lo único que ella dejaba que le viera.

– Al cuarto de tus hermanas, ¿no es evidente? – sentía las manos del muchacho rodeando su muñeca, y a su vez provocando que se empezara a sentir algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenía que poner las cosas tan difíciles…?

Su contestación hizo que otra avalancha de temores invadiese la cabeza del adolescente. ¿Significaba eso que no sentía nada? ¿Entonces durante todo el tiempo que llevaba acostándose con él lo había hecho por mero divertimento?

Todas aquellas preguntas le condujeron a dar un pequeño tirón a su brazo para tenerla frente a él; para ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos e intentar comprender lo que en ese preciso instante pasaba por su mente.

Para su sorpresa, en el rostro de la chica no encontró la expresión fría con la que esperaba toparse. Rukia tenía el ceño fruncido, la cabeza baja y labios y puños apretados. Además, Ichigo fue capaz de suponer que si no hubiesen estado a oscuras, podría haber notado en sus mejillas un color que se aproximaba al rojo…

… justo como el que él lucía.

Al comprobar esto, no consiguió reprimir que un suspiro aliviado se escapase de su boca. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que ella simplemente sintiese vergüenza? Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, era bastante lógico esperar de la tozuda Shinigami una reacción de ese tipo. Rukia era una de aquellas personas reservadas con sus emociones, que no resultaba muy dada a proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía.

Definitivamente, en ese terreno era muy parecida – por no decir idéntica – a él. Ichigo tuvo ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared al percatarse de que si eran iguales en la forma de actuar, ella también se habría hecho las famosas y pesimistas preguntas. En fin, se podría decir que se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua… ¡Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido pronunciar un escueto "no te vayas" desde el principio!

Sin embargo, a la chica no le hicieron falta palabras para descifrar el significado de sus miradas de reojo, entre tímidas y ceñudas. Se soltó con facilidad de su agarre, y, sin hacer mucho ruido, se tumbó en el pequeño espacio de colchón que quedaba libre entre la ventana y el cuerpo del muchacho.

Sin mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, se apropió de una de las sábanas y buscó a tientas su mano. Un sutil e inocente roce entre sus dedos dio paso a que éstos se entrelazasen en un cálido apretón.

En aquel momento Ichigo deseó con toda su alma ver la cara que tendría ahora Rukia, mas no pudo, ya que ésta miraba con sumo interés a la luna. Él pegó aún más su mano contra la de su acompañante, casi con desesperación, arrancando así un insulto de sus labios.

– Maldito idiota – susurró ella con sorna, mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se esbozaba en los labios.

– Al menos yo no soy una enana de mierda – musitó en un susurro, el cual Rukia a duras penas oyó.

Durante las horas que se sucedieron, Ichigo no se soltó. Sólo se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la calidez que le proporcionaba su presencia, mientras que su lado menos racional, aquel que dejaba de lado a su reputación, le decía a gritos que tenerla allí, a su lado, no era un capricho, ni tampoco un simple antojo.

Saber que no iba a pasar otra noche solo se había convertido en una prioridad; algo para Ichigo más importante que el aire que usaba para poder respirar. Éste, sin tener que pensárselo mucho, supuso que quizá aquello era a lo que se solía llamar necesidad.


	21. Escribir

¡Muy buenos días! Aquí hace un calor de mil demonios, a penas se puede salir a la calle… Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con más viñetas. Espero que os guste la de hoy.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #20 - Escribir

**Número de palabras:** 850

**Resumen:** "Con el paso del tiempo se conformó al hecho de sólo poder ver su caligrafía."

**Género:** Romance.

**"Escribir"**

Con aire distraído le echó un vistazo rápido a las calles de su barrio, que estaban prácticamente desiertas, como todos los domingos solía ocurrir. Aquello le resultó aburrido en extremo, porque no había ningún movimiento, a pesar de que el mediodía estaba próximo.

No obstante, ver el característico aspecto del _gigai_ de Uruhara a lo lejos provocó que Ichigo saltase – literalmente – de su silla de escritorio, tirando así todos los cuadernos y demás chismes que se encontraban encima del mueble.

Después de todo, que Kisuke se acercara a su casa sólo tenía una posible traducción: noticias de Rukia.

Por eso el muchacho, ni corto ni perezoso, abrió la puerta de su habitación de un tirón, y bajó las escaleras de dos zancadas.

Yuzu y Karin, que aún estaban desayunando en la cocina, miraron perplejas al chico que acababa de pasar delante de sus narices a una velocidad de vértigo. Tan alta era ésta que incluso les costó distinguir al dueño de aquella fugaz silueta.

El Kurosaki de cabellos naranjas recorrió el recibidor con pasos ligeros, y llegó hasta la entrada, en la que su padre se encontraba sujetando un pequeño sobre.

– ¡No me puedo creer que esto – agitó emocionado la carta que sostenía entre sus grandes manos – sea de mi tercera hija! ¿¡Por fin tienes novi…!? – el hombre fue acallado por un puñetazo del muchacho, que, aunque no era excesivamente fuerte, acertó de lleno en su rostro.

– Deja de decir tonterías – repuso a la vez que le arrebataba el sobre con suma facilidad.

Isshin, ignorando las palabras de su hijo, se fue corriendo hasta el enorme póster de su querida esposa, al que comenzó a hablar y gesticular de forma exagerada.

– ¡¡Masaki, nuestro niño se ha convertido en un hombre!! – oyó gritar a su padre, mientras subía uno a uno los escalones que conducían a su cuarto.

– ¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez, viejo lunático!! – chilló, ya dentro de su habitación.

Cuando estuvo completamente aislado de cualquier ruido estridente, procedió a abrir con rapidez su correspondencia.

Solía recibir textos de Rukia casi diariamente, pero la impaciencia, al contrario de lo que en un primer momento supuso, no se marchaba cuando tenía delante una de sus cartas. Al fin y al cabo, éstas eran el único modo por el cual ambos podían mantener contacto…

La Shinigami, en contra de su voluntad, acabó por quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas, y él, apenado, tuvo que seguir con una vida de humano normal y corriente.

Sin embargo, el joven consiguió llevar por buen camino su estancia en el mundo de los vivos, ya que cuando la echaba en falta – cosa que ocurría muy a menudo –, recordaba que al día siguiente podría intercambiar con ella palabras, aunque fuesen por medio de un folio en blanco.

Al principio no poder oír esas frases que le enviaba directamente de sus labios no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero, con ayuda del paso del tiempo, adquirió la capacidad de transformar sus letras en sonidos. Y, aunque sonase algo idiota, dicha capacidad le hacía esbozar una involuntaria sonrisa de la que sólo él conocería su existencia.

Ichigo terminó por sacar la hoja del sobre y al instante reconoció la caligrafía pequeña y redonda de Rukia. Definitivamente, era inconfundible, así como aquella forma de relatar su vida tan extraña que siempre utilizaba, mezclando sin orden ni concierto sucesos importantes con tonterías. Por una parte le decía que su trabajo en la decimotercera división, a pesar de ser bastante cansado, le iba genial, y tres líneas más tarde, le comentaba lo precioso que era el último conejo Chappy que se había comprado.

De todas maneras, en lo más profundo de su ser, debía reconocer que esa manera de narrar los hechos resultaba genial, ya que podía imaginar cada gesto o mirada que ella le dedicaría al pronunciar dichas palabras, además de algún que otro insulto "cariñoso" que solía intercalar en sus misivas, a los que ya estaba de sobra acostumbrado, y devolvía con igual soltura.

Pero sus burlas no cumplían su cometido; únicamente provocaban que Ichigo desfrunciese ligeramente el ceño, lo quisiese él o no.

El chico, tras releer tres o cuatro veces la larguísima carta, la metió en su sobre correspondiente. Poco después abrió uno de los muchos cajones de su escritorio, y la guardó en aquel tan importante que estaba dedicado única y exclusivamente a almacenar las decenas de mensajes que Rukia le había enviado durante su ausencia.

Acto seguido, cogió unos cuantos folios y el primer bolígrafo que pilló, y empezó a redactar con esmero una de sus típicas contestaciones.

Cuando pasaron más de diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha le dolía de tanto hacer fuerza contra la hoja, pero ignoró este hecho, principalmente porque estaba habituado a aquella sensación.

Gracias a su impaciencia ya tenía varios callos, provocados por coger mal el bolígrafo y ser tan bruto, pero Ichigo siguió escribiendo; por uno más no pasaría nada.

Total, merecía pena.


	22. Húmedo

Poco que decir, sólo que Bleach es de Tite Kubo, y que no estoy inspirada para dar una buena introducción.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #9 - Húmedo

**Número de palabras:** 997

**Resumen:** "A Ichigo no le agradaban los festivales tradicionales, porque detestaba con toda su alma a las aglomeraciones."

**Género:** Romance/Algo de humor

**"Húmedo"**

Para cuando la familia Kurosaki se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaban en medio del barullo que allí se había formado. Los asistentes del festival, ataviados en coloridos kimonos, corrían precipitadamente en dirección a sus casas, debido a que una copiosa lluvia de verano se había desencadenado sobre el recinto al aire libre en el que se celebraba el evento.

La calle que ellos cruzaban se había convertido a una lata de sardinas. Una marea de gente que no se cortaba en dar codazos si hacía falta dificultaba la tarea de dar un sólo paso, ya fuese para adelante o atrás, sin pisar a quien se tenía al lado.

Un hastiado Ichigo pensó que si no llevara el ridículo kimono que se había puesto por mandato de Yuzu, avanzar no sería tan difícil, ya que no se le daba para nada bien caminar con las sandalias tradicionales.

El deseo de volver a vestir ropa de calle se desvaneció rápidamente al recordar que su padre se había emocionado con el sake y que sus dos hermanas también habían asistido a la feria.

Cuando reparó en el hecho de que las pequeñas estaban presentes, las buscó con la mirada. Aquel no era un lugar demasiado indicado para niñas de poca fuerza física y complexión frágil, y el recinto expuesto a una tormenta y con la oscuridad nocturna cubriéndolo tampoco resultaba muy de confianza.

Tras rastrear sus alrededores se percató de que Karin le pegaba a Isshin sus correspondientes patadas por hacer alguna idiotez de las suyas. Esto tranquilizó en gran medida al muchacho, aunque no lo calmara del todo.

A Yuzu, muy vulnerable e indefensa en comparación con su hermana, aún no la había visto, por mucho que saltara, se pusiera de puntillas o centrara toda su atención en observar a cada persona de corta estatura que pasara cerca de su cuerpo.

Pero la silenciosa inquietud de Ichigo se disipó al distinguir en la distancia al kimono rosa que pertenecía a la niña desde hacía un par de años.

Abriéndose paso a lo bruto entre los habitantes de Karakura, llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba. Un hombre que más que eso parecía un armario de tres puestas tapaba la mitad del cuerpo de su hermana, y por eso sólo consiguió atraerla hacía sí cogiéndola de la mano.

No se detuvo ni un segundo, porque en cuanto entrelazó los dedos de la pequeña con los suyos, comenzó, de nuevo, a buscar con prisa a sus otros dos familiares, esperanzado gracias a que quedaban unos pocos metros para salir de aquella agobiante aglomeración.

Segundos después, vio a la inconfundible cabellera oscura de su padre, que ya se encontraba junto a Karin en un lugar en el que al menos se podía respirar. Apretó el paso y también la mano de Yuzu, provocando que ésta soltara un quejido que él ignoró, porque no se iba a poner en medio de tanta gente a escuchar sus lamentos. No tenía tiempo para mirarla, evidentemente tampoco lo iba a poseer para pararse a oír aquellos típicos e infantiles lamentos, que, casualmente, esa noche no sonaban tan infantiles o dulces como siempre.

Casi sin aliento y calado hasta los huesos, logró cruzar la esquina y salir del pelotón humano en el que se había metido. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y a lo primero que encontró fue a la tranquila Yuzu recostada en un banco. Karin e Isshin hablaban con ella, y ninguno parecía percatarse de su presencia.

Un momento… ¿cómo había hecho la niña para sentarse si aún la tenía agarrada de la mano…? Ichigo se dio la vuelta, temeroso de lo que podría encontrarse, y cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, su cara enrojeció gradualmente.

Rukia le estaba mirando con una mezcla de furia y desconcierto al comprobar que aún estaban cogidos de la mano. Cuando ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron a la unión, y luego se encontraron, sus dedos se separaron, como si los del contrario estuviesen infectados de una enfermedad de lo más contagiosa.

– ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, estúpida?! – chilló Ichigo, que a pesar de estar pasando un frío de mil demonios, conservaba sus mejillas ardientes.

– ¿Y por qué no escuchas a la gente cuando te habla? Estaba gritándote que me soltaras, idiota – ella sonaba algo menos alterada, pero no era así del todo, porque le señalaba con el dedo, y sus pómulos habían adoptado un ligero tono rosado, que nadie distinguió debido a la fuerte oscuridad.

– ¡Si no llevaras el mismo traje que mi hermana no me confundiría! – se llevó una mano a las cejas, que estaban completamente fruncidas –. ¡Cómprate tu propio kimono!

– ¡Fue Yuzu la que se ofreció a dejármelo, para tu información! – Rukia suspiró un par de veces al darse cuenta de que se estaba alterando por un apretón que en el mundo humano era de lo más común, y esa no era una actitud propia de la sabia y seria Shinigami que era ella, así que inspiró y espiró de forma pausada, y se marchó con el resto de la familia Kurosaki, dejando al muchacho mojarse sólo, puesto que se quedó quieto unos metros atrás.

El recuerdo del calor y la suavidad de aquella mano femenina bombardeó su cabeza, dejando a su paso algún destrozo que el chico intentó arreglar chaqueando la lengua y diciéndose que todo lo que había pasado sólo era un simple roce que, para colmo, resultaba accidental, a pesar de que sus traicioneras hormonas, acompañadas de sus propias emociones, no estuviesen muy de acuerdo.

Rukia, por su parte, abrió el paraguas que le había cedido Isshin, que no sirvió de mucho, porque la humedad que su cuerpo poseía no se marchó pronto. En cambio, una pequeña parte de su _gigai _sí continuaba seca.

Ichigo también notó que la palma de su mano, por alguna extraña razón, no se había mojado.

_Notas finales: capítulo especialmente dedicado para los que me pedían algo de "contacto físico" entre la pareja._


	23. Mentir

Hola a todo el mundo. Siento tardar un poco más de lo habitual, pero la vida social me absorbe bastante, además de que no estoy muy inspirada. Sólo me quedan cinco palabras para acabar, y me cuesta muchísimo plasmar la idea que tengo en la cabeza para cada una de ellas. Creo que actualizaré de nuevo el Sábado o el Domingo, y luego tardaré como una semana y media en volver a retomarlo. Siento las molestias, pero no os preocupéis, no voy a dejar esto de lado, me gusta demasiado como para hacer eso. Y perdonadme también por no responder vuestros comentarios uno por uno, no tengo tiempo. Mis disculpas por mi torpeza, y muchas gracias por pasaros siempre y dejar vuestras opiniones, me animan muchísimo a continuar. Mil gracias.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #12 - Mentir

**Número de palabras:** 890

**Resumen:** "Piensa en ella, y la culpa vuelve a apoderarse de todo su ser."

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**"Mentir"**

Cuando se despertó a mitad de la noche y apartó la vista del cuerpo de Orihime, paseándola aleatoriamente por el dormitorio en el que ambos dormían, no pudo evitar detener a sus ojos en el armario más grande de la habitación, aquel que se parecía tanto al de la casa que compartía años atrás con su padre y hermanas.

Aborrecía a ese maldito guardarropa, porque hacía que se diese cuenta de lo ruin que a veces llegaba a ser con ciertos pensamientos que sólo él conocía. No era la primera vez que salía de sus sueños en plena madrugada para revivir única y exclusivamente a la persona que más impacto causó en su vida, y eso le hacía sentirse fatal, aún más sabiendo que en dos cortos meses se celebraría su enlace con la chica que descansaba junto a él.

Aunque era consciente de que si Inoue supiese de la existencia de esos recuerdos que le acechaban noche tras noche sufriría hasta límites insospechados, no podía hacer nada por desecharlos, por más que lo intentase.

A pesar de que ella era una mujer guapa, femenina, simpática y afable, a una parte del

antiguo Shinigami todas aquellas virtudes le resbalaban si se ponían al lado de la cabezonería y el genio de una chica que ni tan siquiera estaba viva, por irónico que sonase.

Tras levantarse de la cama, llevado por un impulso al que calificó como estúpido, abrió la puerta del armario con sigilo. Al darse cuenta de era demasiado tarde como para que una muchacha morena saliese del mueble, se percató de la verdad que encerraban sus más privados sentimientos, y de lo inútiles que eran sus intentos de auto convencerse de lo apropiada que era su prometida para él.

Porque podía ser que Orihime resultase la mejor opción para llevar una vida propia de alguien centrado, y que con ella la estabilidad emocional fuese fácil de conseguir, pero esa relación, que a primera vista parecía envidiable, a su corazón no era lo que más le gustaba, aunque su cerebro impusiese lo contrario.

Kurosaki quería volver a sentirse invencible, añoraba luchar, ansiaba verse igual de poderoso que cuando atravesaba con su fiel Zangetsu a Hollows… Y sabía de sobra que la única persona con la que sería capaz de llevar a cabo aquellas metas era Rukia.

Con ella, y sólo con ella, por mucho que se dijese lo contrario, podría tomarse el lujo de olvidar que sus treinta primaveras estaban cercanas, que tendría que despertarse a horas casi indecentes para ir a un trabajo que no le motivaba, y que llevaba una vida de lo más corriente y monótona.

A Ichigo le apesadumbraba saber que ya no era hora de arrepentirse, ya que seguramente no volvería a verla. Reconocer que había usado el momento en el que se despidieron para musitar un simple adiós resultaba doloroso, muy doloroso.

Era casi una tortura haberse guardado todas aquellos sentimientos hacia ella para sí, porque al contrario de lo que pensaba, éstos no se habían disipado, sino que volvían a la carga con igual fuerza ocho años después, dándoles igual que Ichigo estuviese en medio de una relación seria, o que ya no fuese un chaval.

Sin embargo, su pesar fue rápidamente interrumpido por la voz dulce y suave de Orihime, llamándole desde la cama.

– ¿Qué haces ahí? Vas a resfriarte – preguntó en tono apaciguador, mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa conciliadora –. ¿Quieres volver?

La amabilidad de aquella mujer le sentó como un puñal en el corazón. ¡No se merecía a alguien como él, que se pasaba las noches pensando en una persona que distaba mucho de tener una larga melena castaña o un carácter alocado y afable! ¿Cómo podía ser que continuase ocultándole tan importante suceso aunque se prometiese a sí mismo día tras día que se sinceraría? Y eso que tiempo atrás había sido aquel muchacho que luchaba por proteger a sus seres queridos… Qué irónico que fuese él mismo el que le causara a Inoue un daño del que ni ella misma era consciente.

– Ya voy… – murmuró con un hilillo de voz, cerrando con suavidad la puerta del armario, con gesto decaído, que no pasó inadvertido a la observadora mirada de su prometida.

– ¿Te ocurre algo malo? – preguntó ella en tono suave, midiendo sus palabras para no sonar como una completa entrometida.

Su pregunta hizo dudar al mancebo a cerca de mantener o no la especie de secreto con el que cargaba día y noche, aquel que tanto le atormentaba. Al imaginar el "entiendo" sonriente pero apagado que le contestaría Orihime si le contase todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse callado, porque no sería él el que le hiciese daño. Inoue no se merecía tal mal trago, era demasiado buena para eso.

– No, no pasa nada – dijo, mientras se metía en la cama, a su lado.

– Entonces estás bien, ¿verdad? – la amplia sonrisa de su novia casi le obligaba a afirmar rotundamente, por mucho que le doliera transformarse en lo que nunca había querido ser.

– … sí.

Su respuesta dio pie a que Orihime soltara una alegre risita, a la par que le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, el cual sólo logró que Ichigo se calificase a sí mismo como completo mentiroso.

_Notas finales: no odio a Orihime, es más, no me desagrada, así que agradecería que os ahorrarais los comentarios del tipo "¡Bien hecho, sufre Inoútil!". Y también tengo que recalcar que Ichigo está algo más "suave" por el paso de los años (no siempre va a tener tan mala leche, y menos en una situación de ese tipo, ¿no?), y también por el trato con Inoue (él sabe que es una chica más "blanda" que Rukia, no le va a hablar de la misma forma, es lógico)._


	24. Soñar

Pues eso, que como prometí, aquí tenéis la actualización. A ver si os gusta.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #23 - Soñar

**Número de palabras:** 960

**Resumen:** "La realidad supera a la ficción."

**Género:** Romance/Un toque de humor.

**"Soñar"**

No tenía el ceño fruncido, no lucía amargado ni malhumorado, y no la estaba tratando con el mismo mal genio de siempre.

Ése no era Ichigo… o bueno, quizás si lo fuera, porque Kon nunca se acercaría a ella sin dedicarle alguno de sus exagerados piropos. Pero lo que sobre todas las cosas el alma modificada no podía hacer era dedicarle una declaración tan clara y concisa… Aunque, para ser sinceros, el verdadero Kurosaki tampoco se prestaba a actuar de tal modo.

Mas por lo visto el perfecto desconocido en el que parecía haberse transformado Ichigo sí que era capaz de pronunciar las dos palabras clave…

– Te quiero.

…y también valía para repetirlas, con la misma calma y seguridad que la vez anterior. Al igual que segundos atrás, Rukia se quedó callada como una muerta y quieta cuan estatua. La chica se mantenía atónita, contemplando lo distinto que estaba el chico en esos precisos instantes.

Sus ojos, más claros y cordiales que de costumbre, ardían de pura determinación, y su rostro se mostraba sereno y, para su sorpresa, sumamente atractivo.

Definitivamente, ahí había algo que no encajaba del todo bien.

¿Desde cuando aquel bruto podía dejar atrás a su enorme orgullo, o lograba hablar de esa forma más propia de un galán de cine que de un adolescente que se sonrojaba con sólo un beso en la mejilla dado por simple cortesía?

La presencia del cuerpo de Ichigo muy cerca no la ayudó mucho a dar con una respuesta decente para sus preguntas. Él cada vez estaba más y más próximo, y lo único que podía hacer la poca lógica que le quedaba a ella – la otra parte aún se encontraba buscando una explicación que justificara el extraño comportamiento del joven – era mandarla retroceder. Y así, entre pasos cortos, Rukia chocó contra la pared que lindaba con la cama del chico.

– Necesito una respuesta de tu parte – declaró en tono serio, sin titubear ni un ápice –. Aquí… – su voz se tornó más grave e incitante, como jamás la había oído ella –… y ahora.

La morena se vio entre la espada y la pared, nunca mejor dicho. No sabía lo que sentía por él; únicamente se conocían desde hacía dos meses, pero debía de admitir que la extraña química que existía entre ambos escapaba de lo convencional, al igual que lo hacía la atracción que en ese justo momento irradiaba Ichigo.

Era extremadamente difícil replicarle con palabras, y la causa de la rara actitud que estaba mostrando resultaba muy complicada de adivinar, por lo que Rukia no pudo hacer más que cerrar lo ojos con fuerza y tragar saliva, entregándose a la suerte, porque, francamente, no era capaz de pararle los pies como hubiese hecho en cualquier otra ocasión corriente.

Él interpretó a ese gesto como a una señal para seguir, y avanzó un poco más. Las distancias se redujeron a poco más de un metro, y los latidos del corazón de Rukia llegaron a alcanzar una velocidad casi sobrehumana.

Cuando treinta cortos centímetros separaron ambos cuerpos, la chica sintió a las grandes manos masculinas rozando su cuello y enredándose en su pelo, provocando que el vello de su nuca se erizara.

Diez centímetros escasos eras los que ahora funcionaban de barrera entre los dos, y mientras Rukia intentaba recuperar la calma adivinando la distancia que habría entre ellos, el aliento cálido de Ichigo, que empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz y mejillas, le dificultaba muchísimo la tarea de sosegarse.

Pocos milímetros de separación, unos dedos fríos que a duras penas conocía se entrelazaron con los suyos, una cabellera naranja rozando su frente y ciertos labios de los cuales dudaba su familiaridad tocando con una tremenda picardía su boca…

De repente, abrió los ojos de nuevo, y vio a un chico que aunque en apariencia fuese como Ichigo, en personalidad distaba muchísimo del joven arrogante, gallito y gruñón que ella conocía.

El muchacho la observaba sin ninguna timidez o tapujo, y le repetía abiertamente con la mirada lo mucho que la deseaba… Ichigo jamás de los jamases haría eso.

Rukia se convenció de una vez por todas de que aquel **no **era el Kurosaki de siempre… Y ahí residía el problema.

Poco importaba que ese apasionado hombre fuera el que toda mujer deseaba para sí, porque no era el que ella quería.

Un sudor frío se apoderó de todo su ser al notar cómo "Ichigo" profundizaba el acalorado y poco inocente beso que le estaba dando.

– ¡¡Apártate, idiota!!

– ¡Oye, que no soy yo el que está gritando como un maldito loco a las tantas de la mañana!

Rukia parpadeó confundida un par de veces, y, poco después, cuando el asombro se disipó tenuemente, se dio cuenta de la escena que protagonizaba.

Las sábanas estaban revueltas, y le había tirado una almohada a la cara del muchacho, que asomaba la cabeza por el armario, con la misma mirada de fastidio de siempre.

– Vas a despertar a los vecinos, así que cállate de una puñetera vez y duerme, aún no es de día – alegó un ojeroso Ichigo, que cerró el guardarropa con un portazo y se dejó caer en su cama, soltando unos cuantos bufidos molestos.

Rukia quiso replicar a las bordes palabras del chico, pero un suspiro aliviado ganó la batalla, saliendo de su labios de forma discreta. Por tonto que pareciera, se alegraba de que el sueño fuese sólo eso, un sueño, al que quizás más tarde calificaría como pesadilla.

Sinceramente, prefería mil veces a un Ichigo torpe, orgulloso y, en cierto punto, vergonzoso que a uno atrevido y experimentado en aquellos temas.

La Shinigami se echó las sábanas con encima, tapando a una media sonrisa calmada que, involuntariamente, se había alojado en su rostro.

_Notas finales: creo que no hace falta decir que el OoC ha sido completamente intencionado, y justificado también xD._


	25. Porno

Como prometí, ha pasado una semana y vuelvo a la carga. Advierto, ahora las actualizaciones intentaré hacerlas diarias (sólo me quedan dos vicios por escribir…), y por eso no podré contestar a todos los comentarios (hoy no puedo, qué mal). En fin, vicio.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #19 - Porno

**Número de palabras:** 1327

**Resumen:** "Toda borrachera tiene sus consecuencias."

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

**"Porno"**

Una fuerte jaqueca se extendió por sus sienes, y poco después invadió hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cabeza, la cual le latía frenéticamente. Además, Ichigo tenía ganas de vomitar y de no ser por el tremendo dolor de espalda que padecía por haber dormido en el suelo, no se hubiera despertado aunque una bomba nuclear estallara delante de sus propias narices.

Mareado a más no poder, despegó su desnuda espalda de la moqueta de su habitación, dispuesto a despejarse un poco sentándose en la silla de escritorio.

Un pequeño televisor que tenía pegada una etiqueta en la que se podía leer "¡¡Feliz decimoctavo cumpleaños, Ichigo!!" le hizo recordar vagamente una parte de lo ocurrido horas atrás.

Nada más rememorar a Matsumoto entrando en su cuarto acompañada de Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika e Hitsugaya, el chico se arrepintió de no haberles dado una buena patada en el trasero antes de que osaran poner un pie en el dormitorio, aprovechando que el resto de la familia Kurosaki estaba ocupada en la clínica.

El muchacho se palmeó las mejillas cuando supuso que ese malestar que sentía no debía de estar producido por haber bebido demasiado zumo de naranja precisamente.

La maldita resaca con la que cargaba era culpa de la rubia teniente, que ya ebria casi le había obligado a ingerir un mejunje del cual temía conocer su composición. ¡Y eso que él rehuía todo tipo de fiesta…!

El joven frunció el ceño y se alborotó el pelo. ¡Malditos Shinigamis juerguistas! Gracias a ellos había comenzado su mayoría de edad borracho como una cuba, y por si fuera poco, en contra de su voluntad.

Rápidamente pensó lo vergonzoso que sería cruzarse con Toushiro a partir de ahora, que seguro fue el único que se mantuvo sobrio y probablemente conocería los detalles de la fiesta que se formó en su habitación.

Pero el deseo de continuar arrepintiéndose fue truncado por la visión de un disco colocado encima de la mesa, que le hizo olvidarse de todo.

Con gesto agrio y los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la fuerte jaqueca y el intenso sueño con el que cargaba, se acercó al objeto para leer con mayor facilidad los deformes caracteres que figuraban en el DVD.

Por mucho que arrugó la nariz o aguzó la vista no consiguió comprender el sentido de dichas letras, puesto que estaban colocadas de mala manera, sin orden ni concierto, y escritas con una caligrafía temblorosa e inteligible. Sin duda, la propia de alguien con varias copas de más.

La curiosidad por el contenido del dis,co no tardó demasiado en aparecer, provocando que Ichigo encendiera el DVD que traía incorporado su nuevo televisor. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, al menos esa fiesta le había dado un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Tras cerrar el compartimento adecuado, el pequeño monitor mostró una espalda perteneciente a un hombre que le daba la espalda a la cámara, y que se movía arriba y abajo, aún manteniéndose sentado en la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – murmuró un Ichigo con la voz quebrada y ronca, achicando los ojos para poder adivinar qué estaba haciendo aquel joven.

De repente, vio que unas diminutas manos se paseaban por el atlético torso que aparecía en pantalla, acariciándole y a la vez clavándole las uñas.

El chico, aún algo distraído y aturdido por el sueño, le dio algo de volumen a lo que parecía ser una película. Unos sonoros gemidos invadieron la habitación, y le despertaron por completo.

– ¡¿Pero qué coño…?! – exclamó, atónito al descubrir que el hombre que salía en el DVD no podía ser otro que él. Pocos tenían el pelo tan naranja, y ya era mucha coincidencia que la cama que estaba siendo grabada fuese exactamente igual a la suya…

Ichigo dedujo que sólo una panda de almas algo más "alegres" de lo normal podían haber sido los artífices de tal… locura.

Pero ahí había algo que no encajaba del todo… ¿quién era la chica que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre?

Que el joven recordara aquella noche sólo habían estado presentes dos mujeres, y Rukia no podía haberse acostado con él, era algo demasiado loco incluso estando borrachos… Aunque Matsumoto era demasiado alta como para que su larga cabellera rubia o su cabeza no asomasen por uno de sus hombros…

Y si resultaba imposible que Rangiku se hubiese puesto más cariñosa que de costumbre, ya no quedaba otra opción… ¿¡Acaso eso significaba que había intimado con Rukia y para colmo de males lo había grabado!?

El bulto de su cama, que en principio Ichigo creyó que sólo era un relío de sábanas y mantas, contestó con rotundidad a su pregunta. ¡Ella estaba durmiendo en su cama!

Alarmado y completamente sonrojado, empezó a trastear con el mando a distancia para que la grabación parase de inmediato, porque comenzaba a mostrar que la intensidad de las respiraciones y las pasionales exclamaciones aumentaban su volumen, tanto que hicieron que una Rukia somnolienta y aletargada se despertara, a pesar de que el joven no se enterase de esto último.

Ichigo ya no sabía ni lo que hacía. Los dedos le temblaban tanto de la vergüenza que no llegaban a controlar el simple funcionamiento del mando, y sólo logró bajar el volumen.

Algo más calmado, miró a su derecha inconscientemente, y se dio cuenta de que una cámara de vídeo se encontraba colocada de forma estratégica en una rendija del armario de Rukia para que apuntase directamente a la cama.

"¡Malditos cabrones!" se dijo a sí mismo al asegurarse de que la película "para adultos" que habían grabado era culpa sin duda de unos cuantos Shinigamis borrachos con ganas de reírse de él.

Hastiado, cogió la cámara y la apagó. Cuando se giró para hacer lo mismo de una vez por todas con el televisor, su sangre se heló.

Rukia estaba sentada justo delante de su escritorio, observando sorprendida los hechos. Su rostro era el vivo retrato de la contradicción, puesto que sus ojos refulgían de rabia, pero sus mejillas lucían un ligero color rojo, que aún no se podía compara con el de Ichigo.

El Shinigami en funciones, por su parte, tragó saliva y se quedó en blanco, esperando sus palabras, que por fortuna, o más bien desgracia, no se hicieron mucho de esperar.

– ¿… qué es esto? – preguntó muy despacio, con aparente calma, aunque sus cejas fruncidas y temblorosas de furia no dijesen lo mismo.

La expresión de la menuda mujer prácticamente hizo amedrentarse a Ichigo. Sin embargo, éste respiró hondo un par de veces, preparado para dar una réplica más o menos decente.

– La idea no fue mía, sino de Matsumoto y los demás, que quede bien claro – contestó, cabeza gacha y ojos fijos en el suelo, evitando a toda costa la colérica mirada que su compañera le dedicaba.

– ¡Estúpido niñato pervertido! – exclamó con fuerza, a la par que se tiraba encima suya para tirarle del pelo y darle una buena patada en la cabeza.

– ¡Espera, que te estoy diciendo la verdad, joder! – otro de sus típicos puntapiés, esta vez un poco más suave, le negó el derecho de continuar hablando.

– Piénsatelo dos veces antes de emborracharte, idiota – cogió el disco y lo partió en dos, deshaciéndose de cualquier prueba de lo que había hecho.

– ¡Tú también estabas borracha! – acusó desde el suelo, provocando que Rukia se avergonzase y quedase en silencio por primera vez –. ¿Ahora que me dice la señorita Shinigami con ciento cincuenta años de experiencia? – preguntó con sorna, orgulloso de ganarle por primera vez en una de sus peleas.

– Si estuviera en tu lugar, tirada en el suelo, no diría esas cosas, Kurosaki-kun.

La voz de Rukia se volvió melosa e irritante, pero su expresión se tornó sombría y casi maquiavélica, y sus cejas se fruncieron de forma casi inhumana, dando lugar a que la piel de Ichigo se pusiese de gallina, y que se arrepintiese de beber, de acostarse con ella y, sobre todas las cosas, de plantarle cara.


	26. Obsesión

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #30 - Obsesión

**Número de palabras:** 1185

**Resumen:** "Se queda sola, y se da cuenta de que nota demasiado su ausencia."

**Género:** Romance

**"Obsesión"**

–…y como salgas del armario en mi ausencia, nos vamos a meter en un buen lío, así que te vas a quedar ahí dentro bien quieta, ¿me has entendido? – repitió Ichigo por enésima vez, en tono cansado. Y, también por enésima vez, Rukia siguió pintando en su bloc de dibujo unos amorfos y deformes conejos, prestándole poca o ninguna atención.

– Claro que sí, no soy tan estúpida – respondió ella, para que dejara de berrear. La verdad, cuando quería podía ser una persona extremadamente insistente.

– Venga, ¿qué te he dicho? – inquirió, señalándole con su "dedo acusador".

Si seguía sin querer atenderle, llegaría tarde a la casa de Keigo. En fin, era bastante fácil adivinar que aquel día el humor de Ichigo se encontraba de todas maneras menos afable.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Kurosaki-kun, acaso ya no confías en mi palabra? – dramatizó empleando su habitual voz empalagosa, esa que ponía delante de todo el instituto. Ante su actuación, el muchacho apretó los puños e hizo rechinar sus dientes. ¿Por qué Rukia siempre se tenía que poner difícil en los momentos menos adecuados?

– Ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo; quizá después – cogió su chaqueta y se marchó corriendo. Un par de segundos más tarde, abrió la puerta de su cuarto de nuevo, y asomó la cabeza por el armario de la chica –. Como te des un paseo por ahí y mi familia te vea, asegura que no me conoces. Y si te preguntan – pensó rápidamente una excusa, que, por cierto, no resultó demasiado brillante – les contestas que eres una ladrona, o algo así.

– Como Don "tengo mucha prisa" mande.

– Así me gusta. Y si ahora Doña "estoy demasiado ocupada atentando contra el arte como para prestarte atención" me permite pasar un mísero día de adolescente normal y corriente, me voy.

– No te preocupes de volver a tu hora, idiota – repuso con marcado sarcasmo, mientras le daba un pequeño tirón de pelo.

Por lo visto, a Rukia no le hizo mucha gracia que el chico le devolviese la ironía con igual o si cabía mayor ímpetu. Sin embargo, éste pasó olímpicamente de su mal humor, y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Cuando la pequeña Shinigami comprobó que estaba sola, bajó del armario y se tumbó en la cama del joven, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del cuarto con pestillo, para que nadie pudiese descubrirla.

La chica suspiró al notar la brisa primaveral que se colaba por la ventana abierta acariciándole la piel. Aunque considerase a "su" armario cómodo y acogedor, no tenía punto de comparación con aquella cama.

Allí había mucho más espacio, y el colchón resultaba mullido y confortable. Mas dichas circunstancias quedaban a la altura del betún comparándose con la fragancia de la que estaba dotada el mueble.

En el guardarropa el olor a naftalina invadía su nariz, mientras que en el lugar utilizado por Ichigo para descansar había un perfume bastante distinto, mezcla del champú que usaba y la colonia masculina que se echaba a veces, principalmente cuando se acordaba de su existencia.

Sí, allí, indudablemente, olía a Ichigo, y lo más curioso de todo era que aquella sensación no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de las tonterías en las que estaba pensando. ¡Dios mío, que estaba hablando de Ichigo, el mismo niñato irritante y cabezota con el que discutía todos los días!

_"No puede olor bien, hasta Kon lo dice…"_ pensaba ella, en un intento de auto convicción que se fue a la porra cuando el maldito aroma llegó por segunda vez a su nariz.

Rukia, fastidiada a más no poder, se levantó en busca de sus dibujos. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse, porque si seguía así, pensando en aquel "imbécil", empezaría a creer que no tenía tantos defectos, y eso era algo que no quería bajo ningún concepto. ¡Que ella era Shinigami, y no una humana en la edad del pavo que se enamoraba del idiota pelo pincho con el llevada compartiendo vivencias durante un par de meses! No, no y no.

Aunque ella se negara a sí misma los hechos, ni Chappy impidió que la curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo él en aquel instante se apoderase de su inquieta mente. Harta de la situación, cogió el manga que estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación y comenzó a leer, pero al llegar a la tercera página se dio cuenta de que el personaje principal de la historia, un aguerrido y valiente héroe, se parecía mucho a cierta persona. A decir verdad, no sólo eso hacía que le recordase; todo objeto en aquella habitación evocaba a Ichigo… Aunque pensándolo bien era lógico, ése era su cuarto…

Cuando la sangre empezó a hervirle, tiró el libro lejos, haciendo que éste chocase contra la puerta de entrada y tirara al suelo un pequeño espejo que colgaba de allí. Ni corta ni perezosa, se levantó, procurando ser silenciosa para que el resto de la familia Kurosaki no oyera sus pasos.

Si Ichigo llegaba a casa y se encontraba un montón de cristales rotos toda la culpa recaería sobre ella, así como uno de sus típicos y estúpidos berrinches, y por ello decidió que lo mejor sería coger con cuidado el espejo, y rezar por que éste no estuviera destrozado.

Por una vez la suerte sonrió a la menuda Shinigami, que miró aliviada el reflejo de su rostro. Sin embargo, la calma no duró demasiado tiempo.

Al notar que tenía el ceño fruncido como sólo una persona podía hacerlo, tuvo ganas de gritar, y golpear a lo primero que pillase. Tras pensar que no sería una buena idea cebarse con el espejo, que no tenía la culpa de lo que ella consideraba como una molesta debilidad, se dejó caer sobre la cama del muchacho, agotada.

Por lo visto no sólo bastaba con pasar todo el maldito día preocupándose por Ichigo, o involucrándose en sus problemas, sino que también tenía que acabar imitando aquellos gestos que él usaba en situaciones vergonzosas. Fabuloso.

La chica, derrotada, suspiró profundamente, mientras cogía una de las almohadas y se la ponía en la cara, para evitarse el mal trago de ver cómo sus mejillas empezaban a adoptar un calor y una temperatura anormales, y su mirada se desviaba a cualquier otro punto de la habitación que no le dijera que Ichigo había estado allí, cosa que fue imposible.

– Estás obsesionada, Rukia Kuchiki – alegó entre dientes, dándole una patada a la pared más cercana. Tras propinarle un buen puntapié tomó consciencia de que los muros de la casa de los Kurosaki eran más duros de lo que ella creía.

Después de frotarse la zona dañada, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a la almohada con más fuerza de la requerida, y la soltó rápidamente al comprobar que era naranja, a la par que se preguntaba el por qué de haberse vuelto en lo que nunca quiso ser.

Una chiquilla que, aunque no lo reconociera, se encontraba enamorada hasta las trancas.


	27. Leer

Pues eso, segunda entrega de vicios de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos y todas por comentar y leer.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #15 - Leer

**Número de palabras:** 1200

**Resumen:** "No hay forma más fácil de meter a Rukia en un aprieto que preguntándole cosas de su vida privada."

**Género:** Romance/¿Humor?

**"Leer"**

Ojeó uno de sus libros de texto con sumo desinterés, sin esforzarse demasiado por aparentar que estudiaba. Aunque tampoco es que le hiciese mucha falta, pues estaba subida en una de las ramas más altas del árbol situado en el centro del patio del instituto, y las otras chicas se encontraban unos pocos metros más abajo, cubiertas por su sombra en tierra firme.

Los murmullos de éstas llamaron rápidamente su atención, e hicieron que dejase en un segundo plano el sopor que le producían los suaves rayos del Sol acariciando su piel y proporcionándole agradable calor, propio de un mediodía primaveral como aquel.

Rukia se acomodó en la rama y apoyó las espalda en el grueso y rugoso tronco, para así ser capaz de observar a sus compañeras de clase sin que hubiese peligro de caer de cabeza al suelo.

Cuando aguzó vista y oído, se percató de que una parte del grupo de chicas repasaban el contenido que caería en el examen que tocaba hacer en la siguiente hora, mientras que otras se centraban más en una de esas revistas tan populares en el mundo humano; aquellas que Rukia utilizaba como principal fuente de información sobre las costumbres y hábitos de las para ella extrañas personas con las que se mezclaba.

Las muchachas que leían terminaron por atraer su curiosidad, puesto que lo hacían en voz alta y muy animadas: unas se sonrojaban, otras sonreían y algunas se carcajeaban de forma pícara tras recitar las preguntas que hacía la revista.

La desinhibida Chizuru, que era la que sostenía el test entre manos, se había convertido en una especie de entrevistadora, la cual obtenía respuestas de lo más diversas de casi todas las chicas, dándole completamente igual que estuviesen ocupadas estudiando.

A Orihime le tocó contestar unas cuantas cuestiones bastante comprometedoras que tocaban temas como su talla de pecho o su tipo de ropa interior favorita, que parecían interesarle en gran medida a la joven que lucía gafas rojas.

Rukia perdió el interés en la conversación al darse cuenta de que habían comenzado a preguntarle a una chica de la que ni sabía el nombre, o, mejor dicho, no lo recordaba.

Suspiró aliviada al asegurarse de que lo más probable sería que a ella no le hiciesen responder a nada por su posición alejada de las demás. Mucho mejor, porque, siendo sinceros, no es que la Kuchiki estuviese muy entendida en adolescentes humanos o cotilleos.

Sin embargo, la Shinigami resultó tremendamente ingenua al creer que escaparía de las garras del maldito test que leían y sus preguntas, que Chizuru recitaba con alegría y un toque picaresco a su vez.

– Rukia-chan, ¿si nacieses de nuevo, pero esta vez como un hombre, con qué mujer que conozcas ahora te casarías? – curioseó, mirándola desde el suelo.

En aquel momento, la mentada se hubiera dado una buena palmada en la frente si no interpretara el papel de estudiante perfecta. ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?! Definitivamente, el que hizo el cuestionario era un verdadero estúpido. Un estúpido que, para colmo, la había metido en un compromiso del que deseaba salir a toda costa. Pero por lo visto, si no quería echar por tierra su excelente reputación, habría que responder.

La primera mujer que pasó por su cabeza fue la esposa de Kaien-dono: guapa, fuerte y admirable en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Luego también apareció la posibilidad de nombrar a su hermana Hisana, la mujer que se había ganado el cariño de su frío hermano mayor. Las dos eran buenas opciones, siempre y cuando Rukia no tuviese que esconder a las chicas del instituto que en realidad resultaba ser una Shinigami.

– ¿Y bien? Si es Hime, que no te dé vergüenza decirlo, yo también pienso lo mismo – la apremió Chizuru, maravillada de la idea de poder casarse con Inoue.

Ya no quedaba tiempo, debía de pronunciar un nombre, y no tenía ninguno razonable en mente… pero Rukia acabó por abrir la boca, sin ser completamente consciente de lo que decía.

– Mi esposa sería la hermanita de Kurosaki-kun – declaró alto y claro, mas usando el tono empalagoso y dulzón al que las tenía acostumbradas.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por unos segundos de silencio, que le sirvieron a Rukia para sorprenderse de que en su cabeza hubiera aparecido de forma repentina la imagen de una niña morena, malhumorada y algo sarcástica. En realidad ella no había sido la que la había nombrado, sino su parte más irracional y visceral.

La Shinigami no pudo pasar mucho más tiempo explicándose el por qué de su elección al darse cuenta de que, de todas maneras, había metido la pata. Supuestamente, ella sólo conocía a "Kurosaki-kun" del instituto y poco más, así que el hecho de que hablara de sus hermanas era algo bastante extraño, y eso fue lo que expresó el rostro de Tatsuki a la perfección.

– ¿Conoces a una hermana de Ichigo? – preguntó la karateca con una curiosidad que disimuló gracias al tono monocorde y calmado del que hizo uso.

– Sí. El otro día me encontraba mal, así que fui a la clínica del padre de Kurosaki-kun, donde me la encontré. Hablamos un poco, ya sabes, lo típico – la chica soltó una risita aguda y sonrió desmedidamente para darle más credibilidad a su mentira, mientras rezaba por que ésta hubiese funcionado.

– Ya veo… Es normal llevarse bien con ella, Yuzu es muy agradable – añadió Tatsuki, que se lo había creído todo. Rukia suspiró aliviada al ser consciente de esto.

– ¡Ya sé de quién estáis hablando! ¿Es rubia, bajita y muy mona? – la joven de oscuro pelo corto asintió con pesadez, a lo que Chizuru dijo: – Seguro que dentro de un par de años se transforma en una auténtica belleza, lástima que ya no estaré en el instituto para ver el resultado de su espectacular crecimiento…

Ambas morenas ignoraron a la muchacha cuando notaron que no estaba pensando de forma precisamente inocente en Yuzu.

– En realidad, me refería a su otra hermana, Tatsuki-chan – la Kuchiki continuó haciendo gala de sus dotes como actriz… y también de la habilidad de cavarse su propia tumba que acababa de descubrir ese mismo día que tenía… ¡Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido dar la conversación con la mejor amiga de Inoue por terminada!

– Ah, ¿así que hablabas de ella? – a Rukia le costó horrores oír lo que decía, ya que todas las demás chicas estaban más atentas de lo mucho que intentaba acercarse Chizuru a Orihime que de la charla entre las dos morenas –. Esa niña se parece un montón a Ichigo, parecen clones el uno del otro – dijo pensativa, comparando los caracteres de los dos hermanos. Sí, eran iguales.

Tatsuki no pudo añadir nada más, porque se marchó para alejar a la entusiasta "entrevistadora" de su inocente amiga.

Mientras tanto, la Shinigami volvió a coger su libro de matemáticas, aunque su mente estuviera más concentrada en arrepentirse de lo dicho que en fórmulas y problemas.

Ella no había mencionado a Karin por que se pareciese a Ichigo; únicamente fue una casualidad… sí, sólo eso, una mera coincidencia…


	28. Labios

¡Buenas! Lo que suelo decir últimamente, que siento no poder responderos uno a uno, pero que sepáis que leo todos vuestros mensajes de apoyo, y los agradezco muchísimo. Aquí vengo con otro vicio. Recuerdo: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, yo sólo escribo fics por mero divertimiento.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #25 - Labios

**Número de palabras:** 1089

**Resumen:** "Por primera vez se fijó en sus labios… Qué gran error no haberlo hecho antes."

**Género:** Romance/¿Humor?/Fluff

**"Labios"**

Exhaustos por el arduo entrenamiento que habían llevado a cabo durante toda la tarde, cayeron rendidos en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, aún sosteniendo sus espadas entre manos.

Tenían la respiración agitada, la piel sudorosa y tanto los brazos como el rostro surcados por arañazos y pequeñas heridas superficiales, casi nimias a decir verdad. Al ser éstas tan pequeñas, Rukia decidió que sería más práctico hacer uso de tiritas y agua oxigenada que de sus dotes de Shinigami, pues usarlas la agotarían demasiado.

Así que sin mediar palabras ni miradas, ambos se sentaron juntos en un porche de madera, en el que el botiquín de primeros auxilios reposaba.

Rápidamente comenzaron a hacer uso de éste, empezando a cubrir las heridas de sus brazos, que eran a las que tenían mejor acceso, y continuando con las de sus caras, con algo más de esfuerzo, ya que no contaban con la presencia de un espejo cerca, ni tampoco estaban conformes con la idea de que el otro les sanase. Además, sólo eran un par de rasguños sin importancia, no resultaba vital para tratarlos la ayuda del otro.

Rukia, a la que sólo le quedaba un pequeño corte en el labio superior por curar, se dispuso a coger un trozo de gasa y el bote de alcohol más cercano. Pero gracias a su brusquedad, éste último terminó en el césped, vaciándose poco a poco y transformando la tierra en barro.

A pesar de que la chica se apresuró, lo cogió demasiado tarde, cuando ya se había derramado entero. Por el camino, Rukia también se embarró ambas manos, de modo que se había vuelto imposible la tarea de curarse ella sola.

Ichigo, más pendiente al ponerse del sol que a todo lo ocurrido, impregnó dos pedazos de algodón de agua oxigenada, terminando así con el segundo y único bote que quedaba de desinfectante.

La joven Kuchiki suspiró derrotada al ser consciente de que si no quería que la herida continuase doliendo, tendría que pedirle al chico que la curase él, puesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a tocar el corte con las manos completamente sucias.

– ¡Eh, Ichigo! – le dio una patada en la espinilla para que reaccionase, y por supuesto lo consiguió.

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – reprochó con desinterés, mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada, aún sin centrar de forma directa la vista en su cuerpo.

– ¡Mírame de una vez! – exigió ella en tono demandante y firme. Ya era bastante vergonzoso tener que pedirle algo, y encima ponía las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya lo eran…

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó todavía sin entender el verdadero motivo por el que su compañera le estaba mostrando sus palmas cubiertas de barro –. No me manches, que como vaya con la ropa sucia el imbécil de Yumichika me va a armar el pollo de siempre – Ichigo frunció el ceño al recordar las escenitas que su compañero de división le solía dedicar. ¡Ni que hubiera que ir de punta en blanco a cazar Hollows, joder!

– No es eso, idiota – replicó una enervada Rukia, que por dentro se maldecía a sí misma por haber sido tan torpe.

– ¿Entonces qué es? – por su manera de hablar, resultaba bastante sencillo intuir que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por la intriga y el secretismo que le daba la chica a sus palabras.

– No puedo curarme la herida del labio yo sola, así que ayúdame de una maldita vez – dijo de un tirón, casi no dándose el placer de hacer pausas para respirar. Habló tan bajo también que a su acompañante le costó unos segundos comprender por completo el significado de lo que le acababa de pedir.

Ichigo suspiró profundamente, no muy conforme con la orden, pero al final terminó por ceder y coger el único pedazo de algodón restante. El Shinigami tuvo que acercarse unos cuantos centímetros y agarrar a Rukia del mentón para ser capaz de localizar la herida del labio con mayor facilidad.

Entre una cosa y otra y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la tenía bajo su cuerpo, desviando la mirada al suelo con algo de pudor. En ese momento, incluso el cabezota Ichigo fue incapaz de no fijarse en su rostro.

Al joven le surgió de forma inexplicable la necesidad de memorizar cada pequeña y delicada parte de sus rasgos. La miró a la cara, observó unos grandes y profundos ojos, y, acto seguido, se detuvo en unos entreabiertos labios, que aunque no resultasen carnosos o provocadores, sí daban la impresión de ser suaves y elegantes, a pesar de que un corte que empezaba a manar un par de gotas de sangre los surcase.

Kurosaki no logró evitar sonrojarse al aplicar el agua oxigenada y posar el algodón en aquellos labios, de modo que dos de sus dedos le rozaban el labio inferior. Había que reconocer que tenía un tacto muy agradable… demasiado quizás.

Rukia dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó un ligero escozor, y también al sentir que la respiración algo entrecortada de él le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

A decir verdad, nunca antes se habían encontrado tan cerca el uno del otro, y por tanto la situación era de lo más tensa y extraña, al igual que las emociones y pensamientos que pasaban por las cabezas de ambos jóvenes.

Ichigo estaba más concentrado en ignorar las ganas que tenía de devorar cuan animal hambriento aquellos labios que en ejercer la presión adecuada con el algodón, mientras que Rukia, por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a dejar que el lado visceral de su mente luchase contra la zona reflexiva de su cerebro, que prohibía cualquier contacto físico con el Shinigami en funciones.

– Me haces daño si aprietas tanto, estúpido.

La muchacha racional y prudente volvió a tomar el control, aumentando las distancias entre ambos cuerpos.

– Eres una quejica – insultó él, expectante de su reacción, y también algo más calmado y recuperado de lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

– Y tú un bruto – replicó con su típica agudeza y rapidez, segura de haber tenido la última palabra, como a ella tanto le gustaba y siempre hacía.

Ichigo, ante su derrota, se dedicó únicamente a refunfuñar, enfadado. O mejor dicho, aparentemente enfadado, pues una parte de él sabía de sobra que pronto la chica a la que al fin reconoció como la dueña de los labios más bonitos de todo el Seireitei le lanzaría una de sus clásicas sonrisas, dotadas de orgullo y socarronería. Definitivamente, sus favoritas.


	29. Quebrar

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, y siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero estuve una semana sin poder coger mi ordenador

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero estuve una semana sin poder coger mi ordenador. Ruego que me disculpéis, y espero que os guste el penúltimo corto.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #11 - Quebrar

**Número de palabras:** 1790

**Resumen:** "Aquel día, la mala suerte persiguió a Rukia."

**Género:** Romance/¿Humor?/Fluff

**Advertencias:** viñeta basada en el decimosexto ending de Bleach.

**"Quebrar"**

Unos pocos metros que casi parecían kilómetros los separaban, y un silencio increíblemente denso los envolvía. A decir verdad, en escasas ocasiones había existido tanta tensión entre los dos.

Ichigo fue el primero en atreverse a romper el hielo hablándole a Rukia, desorientada por encontrarse en una ciudad que nunca antes había visitado.

– Llegas tarde. Acordamos que nos encontraríamos aquí a las doce y luego nos iríamos con mi padre y hermanas – alegó en tono grave, con la cabeza gacha debido a un motivo que ni él mismo conocía con total exactitud. Quizás fuese porque lo había pasado mal al pensar que ella podría haberse perdido, o tal vez por contemplar la posibilidad de que algo horrible le hubiese ocurrido… Pero el traicionero subconsciente de Ichigo terminó por dictaminar que simplemente estaba nervioso debido a que aquello se parecía bastante a una cita.

Rukia confrontó sus grandes ojos azules con los del muchacho, y al leer en ellos con facilidad lo que pensaba, la ácida réplica que le tenía preparada murió antes de salir de sus labios.

La Shinigami tragó saliva, y notó como si algo vivo recorriera su barriga de arriba abajo. Ella quiso darse una buena palmada en la frente al deducir que aquellos cosquilleos no eran más que las típicas mariposas que solían sentir las adolescentes humanas en sus estómagos.

Los molestos "insectos" imaginarios la siguieron siguieron torturando durante unos cuantos segundos más, así como la acuciante necesidad de convertir los metros que les distanciaban en escasos centímetros.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ya que sabía que si lo hacía no se movería y que él no daría el primer paso, comenzó a correr, y a su vez a terminar con los malditos nervios y la estúpida vergüenza. Sí, se plantaría delante de él y le ordenaría en tono firme que empezasen a buscar al resto de su familia.

De ese modo, la ahora decidida Rukia mantuvo en movimiento sus piernas, avanzando cada vez más y más, mientras era observada por un Ichigo que, involuntariamente, tenía dibujada en sus labios una media sonrisa que expresaba con facilidad gran satisfacción.

Al darse cuenta de que ya sólo quedaban dos metros, que recorrería con un par de zancadas más, Rukia dio un fuerte paso con su pie izquierdo. Para cuando se dispuso a apoyar el derecho, se percató de que no había posado precisamente la suela de sus deportivas en el asfalto, sino la parte lateral del zapato… Y como solía ocurrir al hacer eso, la pequeña Shinigami no consiguió mantener el equilibro, y se torció el tobillo. Pero a su mala suerte todo aquello no le bastó, ya que además cayó de bruces justo a los pies de Ichigo.

Una insoportable punzada de dolor, que comenzó en su tobillo izquierdo de la chcia, se extendió por todo su cuerpo, anulando las ganas que tenía de soltar más de una o dos groserías. Mas en vez de ponerse a maldecir, Rukia sólo consiguió contener con gran esfuerzo un sollozo. Realmente, se había hecho bastante daño.

Sin embargo, debía mantener su dignidad. Aunque estuviese tirada en el suelo, no se iba a poner a llorar como una niña pequeña, y menos aún si Ichigo se encontraba a su lado.

Éste, al salir de su sorpresa y ser consciente de lo que fuerte que había sido el golpe, se agachó e intentó mirarle a la cara.

– Oye… ¿qué te ha pasado? – dijo usando su tono de voz habitual, algo brusco y seco, a pesar de que en el fondo estuviese preocupado.

– ¿Y… y tú qué crees… imbécil? – ironizó, mientras casi posaba la cabeza en el suelo, impidiendo que viese su rostro, y se mordía los labios para frenar un poco el dolor.

– Joder, encima de que me molesto en preguntar, va la señorita y se pone borde… – puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó, a la par que tiraba de uno de sus brazos, pretendiendo levantarla –. Arriba, que si tienes ánimos para buscar bronca, seguro que puedes andar.

Gracias a su fuerza bruta y alo poco que pesaba Rukia, consiguió que por fin acabara erguida. Pero ella no duró mucho tiempo totalmente de pie, debido a las molestias que sufría. La chica terminó por tener que apoyarse en Ichigo, a pesar de que su conciencia le prohibiera de forma tajante esto último. Sin duda alguna, el dolor era mucho más fuerte que las cuestiones que tenían como protagonista a su suficiencia.

Un gemido quejumbroso que la joven intentó disimular con una tos alertó a Ichigo de que su compañera no estaba preparada para la buena caminata que les esperaba. Pero lo peor de todo el asunto no era que tuviesen que andar durante bastante tiempo, sino que ni tan siquiera tenían teléfonos móviles ni tampoco sabían dónde se encontraba el hospital más cercano de aquella enorme ciudad.

El Shinigami en funciones se detuvo a pensar en las opciones que poseía para salir del embrollo en el que se habían metido. Una era actuar como muleta de la chica e ir así hasta donde se encontraba su familia, para luego hacerle una visita al centro de salud en taxi, y la segunda se parecía bastante a su predecesora, salvo que obviando el encuentro con su padre y yendo directamente al hospital, si por suerte éste no estuviera muy lejos y las indicaciones que les diesen los vecinos a los que preguntaran fuesen correctas.

Ichigo, aún sin decidirse por ninguna de las dos posibilidades, decidió llevar a cabo el primer paso de sus planes: coger a Rukia para comprobar la gravedad de la herida.

Sin planteárselo demasiado, pasó una mano por su cintura, para rodearla, e hizo que ella apoyara uno de sus finos brazos en torno a su cuello y hombros. Él se inclinó, y comenzó a andar, ahora junto a una Shinigami que mientras que le lanzaba una mirada incrédula, cerraba los ojos para disimular de mala manera el dolor que le causaba apoyar de nuevo un pie en el suelo.

De esa forma, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que, aunque el hueso seguramente no estaría roto, ella sí que tenía un buen esguince, que no permitiría que su pie se sometiera a esfuerzos. Y si no podía tocar el asfalto con las suelas de sus zapatos, sólo quedaba una alternativa. Una alternativa vergonzosa a más no poder, pero la única que le quedaba, al fin y al cabo.

– ¿¡Ichigo, pero qué estás haciendo, inútil!? – exclamó ella cuando vio que su abdomen se encontraba apoyado en el hombro del muchacho, que sus piernas colgaban al no tocar el suelo, y que con lo primero que se encontraba su vista era con la espalda de Ichigo en su totalidad, desde sus omóplatos hasta el lugar donde el dorso perdía su nombre. La situación era, como mínimo, humillante para alguien con el carácter de Rukia –. Bájame ahora mismo.

– Si te bajo, no podrás dar ni un paso – continuó caminando, ignorando los pataleos y quejas de su compañera.

– Prefiero arrastrarme hasta Karakura antes de ir así. Es humillante – protestó con cara de malas pulgas.

– ¿Y qué más da cómo te lleve? No hay nadie en la calle que nos vea – dijo señalando con la barbilla las amplias calles, las cuales se encontraban prácticamente vacías.

La réplica de Rukia no llegó a darse, debido a que un anuncio de trajes de novia apareció en una de las enormes televisiones instaladas en las fachadas de los rascacielos y demás grandes y modernos edificios.

El comercial mostraba a una feliz pareja de recién casados que entraban en una habitación de hotel, ella aún con su vestido blanco y su velo puestos, y él todavía ataviado con el típico traje oscuro que usan los novios. El anuncio terminó cuando el chico cogía a la muchacha en brazos, y ambos sonreían ampliamente. Ese gesto hizo pensar a Ichigo que si quizás mantenían durante unos segundos más la sonrisa, las comisuras de sus labios acabarían por descolocarse.

Tras el televisor callar, los dos quedaron en sepulcral silencio también. Rukia volvió a esforzarse por volver a tocar el suelo, e Ichigo se quedó recordando la campaña publicitaria, y, a su vez, el esguince de su compañera. Definitivamente, si ella no quería que él la cogiera como hasta ahora, habría que idear otra manera de cargarla… y sostenerla como lo hacía el actor no era una mala idea: no llevaría a Rukia como si fuera un auténtico saco de patatas y la postura parecía algo más cómoda… Sí, lo mejor sería hacerlo de ese modo.

Ichigo flexionó las rodillas, y cogió rápidamente a la Shinigami, colocando la mano izquierda en sus corvas, y la derecha en su cintura. Con un movimiento enérgico la elevó sin mucho esfuerzo, y empezó a caminar con ella a cuestas, apresurado y cada vez más y más rojo…

Poco importaba que se repitiese las palabras que él mismo mencionó – "¿Y qué más da cómo te lleve? No hay nadie en la calle que nos vea."–; aquella situación y esa pose eran tan parecidas a la del anuncio que no podía evitar imaginarse a Rukia luciendo un vestido blanco.

– ¿¡En qué chorradas estoy pensando?! – exclamó en voz alta… en voz demasiado alta mejor dicho, porque esas palabras no deberían de haber salido de su cabeza.

– ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó en tono tranquilo ella, con la cabeza baja y sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. Para ser francos, en su fuero interno también se reproducía una y otra vez el dichoso comercial, que parecía haberse quedado grabado en su memoria.

Esta vez Ichigo fue el que optó por no responder a su pregunta. Él sólo siguió cargando con la herida muchacha, más preocupado de que su notable sonrojo no fuera visto que de encontrar la dirección correcta para ir al hospital que tanto necesitaba Rukia.

En cambio, la Kuchiki ni tan siquiera reparaba en su esguince y el dolor que éste le producía, sino que estaba más atenta en notar cómo el calor que le transmitía el otro chico impregnaba su piel.

Después de que ambos recorrieran bastantes calles desiertas, envueltos en un completo silencio debido a una mezcla de timidez y vergüenza, Rukia hizo de tripas corazón.

Tras varios segundos de reflexión, la joven acabó por reconocer que ya no importaba que sintiera que su tobillo estaba a punto de quebrarse, o que gracias a la situación que vivía a su orgullo le faltase poco para romperse en mil pequeños pedacitos, porque, por extraño que resultara, en brazos de Ichigo notaba que su corazón, malherido por los desagradables momentos ocurridos en el pasado, comenzaba a dejar de doler.


	30. Disfraz

Bueno, si creíais que no iba a terminar la tabla, estabais completamente equivocados, porque he vuelto, tras mucho tiempo sin publicar (lo siento, mis disculpas). La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que gracias a todos por leerme, me habéis hecho muy feliz. Espero que os guste el último vicio. Por cierto, si queréis saber si voy a dejar de escribir, la respuesta es no. ¿Tardaré? Quizá, pero no os vais a librar de mí.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Tema:** #28 - Disfraz

**Número de palabras:** 1280

**Resumen:** "Es genial disfrazarse, pero la diversión se transforma en angustia cuando ésto se tiene que hacer permanentemente…"

**Género:** Romance

**"Disfraz"**

Estaba acostumbrado más que de sobra a verla actuar de tal manera, pero todavía se seguía sorprendiendo de lo convincente que llegaba a ser ese papel para los demás.

Francamente, era difícil creer que la temperamental y cabezota Rukia se transformara en una persona dulce y calmada sólo poniéndose un uniforme.

Sin embargo, al muchacho no le quedaba más remedio que participar y confiar en la gran mentira que la Shinigami llevaba poniendo en práctica desde que llegó a Karakura, y más en ese preciso momento, en el que la chica estaba demostrando hasta qué punto era capaz de proseguir fingiendo.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó en tono suave a las tres estudiantes de primer curso que se habían plantado delante de ellos, los Shinigamis, obligándolos a detenerse en medio de la calle que conducía a la casa de Ichigo.

– Verás, Rukia-chan, supongo que… bueno, creo que ya sabrás que circulan muchos rumores que tratan sobre la relación que hay entre Kurosaki-kun y tú… – la colegiala dudaba si continuar intentado averiguar detalles sobre ese tema en especial, ya que la expresión del muchacho de cabellos anaranjados resultaba bastante… ilustrativa. De todas maneras, decidió ignorar aquella cara y hablar.

– Ve al gran… – quiso decir un hastiado Ichigo, mas no pudo porque Rukia le tapó la boca de inmediato. Con tanta discreción lo hizo, que él fue el único que se dio cuenta del gesto.

– ¿Es cierto que estáis saliendo juntos? – interrogó la pequeña muchacha, que clavaba sus brillantes ojos negros en el suelo para no observar al joven Kurosaki, que en ese instante inspiraba de todo menos comodidad.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – la Kuchiki se anticipó con muchísimo acierto y delicadeza a su compañero, el cual seguro estaría a punto de saltar con una de sus bordes contestaciones; una de esas que provocarían que aquellas niñas se fueran espantadas a sus casas mientras se quejarían de la ausencia de amabilidad del chico.

– No sé, siempre se os ve tan juntos… No es algo que pensemos únicamente nosotras; ¡en el instituto todo el mundo habla sobre vosotros! – exclamó entusiasmada otra de las jóvenes, que no se cortaba ni un pelo. Todo lo contrario ocurría con el Shinigami sustituto, que si pudiera se hubiera ido corriendo a casa a la velocidad de la luz –. ¡Hacéis muy buena pareja, en serio!

Si no fuera porque Rukia le había dado un disimulado pellizco en el brazo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, Ichigo habría reventado en ese preciso instante. Ya era bastante cansado tener que enfrentarse a los exámenes finales, soportar el insoportable calor del acuciante verano y saber que la mayor parte del centro se intentaba meter en su vida privada como para además saciar las ansias de cotilleos de tres crías a las que no aguantaba.

– Gracias por vuestra curiosidad, pero sólo somos amigos –respondió con absoluta tranquilidad la chica, no sin antes intercambiar una fugaz mirada de soslayo con Ichigo… Al fin y al cabo, no era tan fácil hacer como si ciertos encuentros en el armario de la habitación de él no hubiesen ocurrido.

– ¿Sólo? – cuestionó con enorme desconfianza la tercera colegiala, a la que se le notaban las intenciones de chismorrear a kilómetros de distancia.

– _Sólo _– esta vez el que contestó fue el joven, con rudeza y no demasiada dulzura.

Esto pareció no gustar nada a aquel grupo de cotillas, que casi huyeron de allí, únicamente despidiéndose de Rukia con una sonrisa y de él con sendas miradas cargadas de desaprobación por no ser tan amable como a ellas les hubiera gustado.

De todas maneras, Ichigo no arrastraba ningún cargo de conciencia; se lo habían buscado solitas por meter las narices donde no las llamaban. Es más, se podría decir que si Rukia no hubiera usado su falsedad habitual, estaría tan a gusto como un rey.

A decir verdad, resultaba bastante complicado no estar un poco descolocado gracias a los cambios de humor de la pequeña Shinigami, porque eran demasiado radicales, incluso estando acostumbrado a verlos más de dos o tres veces cada día. A veces, el muchacho tenía la sensación de tratar con dos personas completamente opuestas.

– Vaya panda de pesadas… – ella rompió el silencio que se formó cuando los dejaron solos, mientras bostezaba y reanudaba el camino a casa. Parecía mentira minutos atrás se comportara como una señorita de perfectos modales y ahora no fuera más que una chica molesta y cansada de esa gente, justo como él –. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me pregunte lo mismo todos los días – se quejó con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que le daba puntapiés a las piedrecitas que se interponían en su camino. Parecía estar realmente enfadada.

– ¿Y por qué no les dices eso para que te dejen en paz de una maldita vez? – preguntó sin rodeos Ichigo, que la observaba con algo de incredulidad oculta tras una expresión de molestia.

Rukia le miró directamente a la cara, seria y un tanto sorprendida al escuchar las repentinas palabras de su amigo.

– Sabes perfectamente que llamaría mucho la atención si me comportara como tú, tengo una reputación – objetó sin que la voz le temblara ni un ápice. Resultaba más que evidente que no actuaba de tal modo por gusto.

– Ya la llamas sin actuar como… – pensó qué palabra sería la más adecuada para describir el papel que interpretaba, tarea bastante complicada, por cierto –… bueno, como con esas chicas… Total, ¿qué importa que te comportes como realmente eres o no? – curioseó con cierta dificultad, pues era bien arduo tener que medir sus frases para que no sonasen más antipáticas que de costumbre.

– Si crees que me gusta fingir, es que realmente eres idiota, Ichigo – replicó mientras seguía caminando ceñuda. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar del tema, pero ya que tenía la oportunidad de hablar sin tapujos con ella… ¿por qué no hacerlo?

– No soy idiota, sólo que no te entiendo. ¿Por qué actúas de una manera distinta con todo el mundo si en realidad no eres así? – Ichigo insistió, pues estaba cansado de esa situación. Era desesperante no conocer la causa de su bipolaridad.

– Soy consciente de que a toda esta gente mi carácter no les gustaría. Paso de buscarme problemas – alegó en tono sobrio, mientras se encontraba con la mirada algo descolocada del muchacho.

– Eso es de cobardes – dijo sin reparar en que su respuesta resultaba demasiado directa y un tanto ofensiva.

– Te equivocas, Ichigo. Sé perfectamente con qué personas puedo mostrarme como realmente soy – concluyó la frase con una mirada cargada de significado que dirigió al chico. Poco después su expresión seria se transformó en una mueca malhumorada, y retomó la vuelta a casa con pasos rápidos, dejando al Shinigami metros atrás, casi siguiéndola –. Además… ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas ahora? ¿el calor te ha afectado o qué? – preguntó con un toque burlón, mientras se adelantaba más aún y buscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de la casa de él.

– Bah, olvídalo, no es nada – bufó el chico, que se quedó durante un par de segundos en la calle, intentando que en sus labios no se dibujase una sonrisa idiota, producida por saber que el privilegio de ver a Rukia sin disfraces de por medio era única y exclusivamente suyo.


End file.
